Los Mundiales de Quidditch Junior
by Twins sisters
Summary: Una rica compañía decide celebrar los mundiales de Quidditch Junior¿quiénes serán los elegidos para representar a Inglaterra? C.5: La llegada al hotel, líos con las puertas, pequeñas discusiones y besos robados.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMARY: Una rica compañía decide celebrar los mundiales de Quidditch Junior¿quiénes serán los elegidos para representar a Inglaterra? C.1: Conocer el aire nuevo que le damos a nuestros personajes. **

**Los Mundiales de Quidditch Junior**

**Capitulo 1:**

- Queridos alumnos, ha llegado a mis oídos que se van a celebrar los primeros mundiales Junior de Quidditch. Cada país envía a sus jóvenes promesas a participar, y es misión de escuelas enviar a los alumnos, y como Hogwarts es la escuela mágica de Reino Unido más importante nos han pedido que los elijamos nosotros. Así, pues, se hará un torneo-Express para elegir el equipo que irá. Por tanto el mes que viene comenzarán los partidos, que serán tres. El primero será Slytherin contra Ravenclaw y el segundo será Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Los dos equipos ganadores jugarán un partido más para ver quién representará a Inglaterra- dijo la directora Minerva McGonagall de un tirón el día 1 Septiembre, cuando todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraban en el banquete de selección. Ella era una mujer que rondaría los 60 años, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules-. A esto, debo añadir que los alumnos de primero, segundo y tercer curso no tienen permitido participar en los mundiales. Ahora, Flitwitch, por favor, proceda.

- Ames, Austin- gritó el pequeño profesor que había sido nombrado subdirector tras la muerte del profesor Dumbledore y el ascenso de McGonagall a directora-.

Al final Hogwarts si que volvió a abrir, y a pesar de que la mayoría de los magos y brujas que habían estado en Hogwarts en cursos anteriores habían decidido no volver, la directora había ido puerta por puerta obligándolos a asistir un curso más. Ella estaba decidida a hacer que el deseo de Dumbledore de que todos los jóvenes magos y brujas del mundo recibieran una educación mágica (y que sobretodo Harry Potter completara sus estudios para estar mejor preparado mental y mágicamente para derrotar a Voldemort).

Ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo, McGonagall no sólo trajo a Harry Potter, a Austin Ames, o a otros alumnos, sino que también trajo a Draco Malfoy… el muchacho que había metido a los mortífagos en Hogwarts, y por culpa suya había muerto el queridísimo director de Hogwarts.

Inexplicablemente, la actitud de Malfoy fue realmente rara en las siguientes semanas: andaba por los pasillos cabizbajo, parecía que se arrastraba por las paredes, como una sombra, y hacía de todo menos sobresalir. No hablaba, no se metía con la gente, no… no era el mismo.

Draco Malfoy, aquel rubio prepotente sin restos de humanidad; de ojos grises llenos siempre de superioridad y frialdad que te miraban siempre por encima del hombro; con aquel cabello siempre perfectamente peinado; con esos rasgos perfectos impasibles; con aquella media sonrisa indiferente; con aquel porte esplendido, elegante, altivo, con aquellos caminares orgullosos… ya no existía: su rostro ligeramente más pálido ya no se mostraba impasible, era más humano; sus ojos tenían un deje de tristeza, que en vez de mirarte por encima del hombro miraban siempre sus propios pies; con el cabello desordenado; estaba más delgado, y no lucía ese porte que lo caracterizaba, sino que andaba encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos, con pasos lentos y desganado. Daba pena en lo que se había convertido.

Cuando andaba por los pasillos, la gente lo insultaba y lo abucheaba, e incluso alguna vez lo maldecían. Seguramente, una de las únicas personas que no se metían con él, e incluso que le parecía bien que hubiera vuelto a ingresar en Hogwarts era, sorprendentemente, Harry Potter.

Él había visto el pequeño "enfrentamiento" de Malfoy y Dumbledore antes de que llegara el asqueroso-asesino-cobarde Snape. Él había visto como Draco estuvo a punto de aceptar la oferta de Dumbledore de irse a su bando…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Me llamabas?

- Si, siéntate, por favor.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el muchacho con voz apagada-.

- Mira, Draco, esto no puede seguir así.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

- No es nada que hayas hecho, es precisamente lo contrario, lo que no haces.

- ¿Qué?

- Mírate, das pena. Y no me mires así, lo digo completamente en serio. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No puedes vivir así. No comes, no duermes… ¡¡menos mal que el señor Zabini te vigila!!

- OH, genial, has metido a mi mejor amigo como espía tuyo. Eso no es justo.

- OH, cállate- la profesora McGonagall se levantó de su sillón de directora, se acercó a Draco, y se acuclilló frente a él-.

- ¿A ti que te importa lo que yo haga?

- Mira, Draco, soy tu tía, tu última pariente directa viva y tu tutora legal¡¡por supuesto que me importa lo que tú hagas!!

- ¿¡PERO NO LO ENTIENDES!? No… no me queda nada. Yo… estoy sólo… no tengo… ¡¡Dumbledore debió acabar conmigo!!- McGonagall le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, y ante la sorpresa de Draco, luego lo abrazó-.

- Draco- dijo separándose después de un largo rato de él- siempre queda algo por lo que luchar.

- ¡Pero a mi no me queda nada!

- ¿Cómo que no?- McGonagall esbozó una maternal sonrisa-. Sino estás tú ¿quién va a hacer que Blaise Zabini salga de su mundo de en sueño?

- Se llama Cuculandia, su mundo feliz- corrigió Draco esbozando una sonrisilla-.

- Bueno, pues Cuculandia. Entonces, hemos quedado en que tienes que ser de nuevo… "normal".

- ¿Qué quieres? Que vuelva a ser ese niño engreído, pijo, idiota… bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- No, pero… podrías volver a jugar al Quidditch; eso te distraería.

- Ni de coña, estuve en el equipo porque mi padre compro mi admisión…

- Pues preséntate a las pruebas.

- Si, claro, con el cariño que me tienen seguro que me admiten- replicó el rubio con sarcasmo-.

- Siempre puedes comentarles que eres mi sobrino- Draco la fulminó con la mirada-… vale, lo siento. Draco, talvez a la gente de otras casas no les caigas bien, pero seguramente entre los Slytherins eres todo un héroe- Draco arqueó una ceja con incredibilidad-.

- Pero… ¿tú en que mundo vives¡te debes de haber ido a vivir con Blaise a Cuculandia! Si estoy aquí significa que, hola, he traicionado al "todopoderoso" señor de las tinieblas… ¡¡me quiere muerto!! Y sus futuros seguidores no es que me tengan mucho aprecio.

- Ah, inténtalo, Slytherin no tiene buenos buscadores…

- Tiene a Harper… y cualquiera le dice que no a ese.

- Bueno, Crabbe es el capitán del equipo… ¡¡y aún te sigue a todas partes!! Como si fuera un perrito faldero.

- ¿Aún me sigue¡Este chaval es tonto! Se supone que sólo me seguía por orden de su padre, porque mi padre tenía influencia sobre el suyo…

- Al menos él y Goyle no te tienen manía… puedes intentarlo. Propóntelo como una meta: ser buscador de nuevo, llegar a la final, y después…

- ¿Perder contra Gryffindor? Di la verdad, tía, tú odias a los Slytherins, y no hay cosa que menos te agrade que represente a Inglaterra esa casa.

- No, no es verdad, yo no odio a los Slytherins- se defendió McGonagall, pero tuvo que aclararlo ante la mirada de Draco-, tú eres de Slytherin y te quiero mucho.

- Eso me lo dices porque te tocó cargar conmigo y piensas que estoy deprimido- razonó Draco-, pero en realidad deseas que cumpla los 18 para que me haga con la herencia y me puedas echar de tu casa.

- ¡¡Pero mira que eres dramático!! Venga, sino intentas volver a entrar al equipo como buscador… ¡te hecho de mi colegio!

- ¿Qué¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si, te mando a casa, para que cuando cumplas los 18 te pueda echar.

- De acuerdo, lo intentaré. Me presentaré, pero no prometo nada…

- ¡¡Pero tienes que decirlo con entusiasmo!! Sino no me lo creo.

- Bueno, adiós- se despidió Draco-. Y tranquila, cuando llegue a la final no venceré a Potter. Le dejaré ganar- bromeó-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Slytherin, que compartía con Blaise, y se encontró de golpe precisamente con este: bailando desnudo por toda la habitación, con un peine utilizado como micrófono, dando saltitos y con la música a tope.

Blaise era un muchacho (N/A: vale, os presentamos a nuestro cañón Blaise, idealizado a nuestros gustos antes de la descripción que puso J.K.) de 17 años, tez bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro y corto, en este momento mojado, ojos verde musgo, alto, de cuerpo atlético, y con una gran ………………

- Blaise, deja de fliparte.

- Déjame, que estoy feliz- replicó su amigo-.

- Tú siempre estás feliz- le reprochó Draco-.

El rubio dejó la mochila en un rincón, y cuando se volteó a cerrar la puerta se encontró con Crabbe y Goyle dándose codazos por instinto.

- ¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó extrañado-.

- Na…

- Ya nos íbamos….- ambos salieron corriendo como si hubiesen visto un grupo de aurores que venían a por ellos, y Draco cerró la puerta-.

- Joder, estos están cada día más raros¿qué se estarán metiendo?

- No sé, pero desde que les pones tú… si, están muy raros, y como tú no te desnudas por ahí, pues buscan a cualquiera para imaginarse que eres tú. Ya sabes lo que estarán haciendo ahora.

- No jodas¿les pongo yo?- Draco se sentó en su cama-.

- ¿Qué¿Lo dices en serio?

- Pero Blaise, si lo has dicho tú.

- ¿Qué dices¡¡Si yo me lo estaba inventando sobre la marcha!!... tío ahora estarán con sus pegajosas manos agarrándose… vale, ahora estoy traumatizado, genial, ya no voy a poder dormir.

- Blaise, eso es mentira, ya sabes que eres capaz de dormirte hasta montado en una escoba.

- ¡¡Si!! Pero antes no estaba traumatizado de por vida- Blaise recogió unas toallas que tenía en el suelo y las tiró encima de la cama, abrió su baúl y se metió dentro de él-.

- Sabes que eso es mentira, decías eso cuando tu madre se casó con ese viejecito tan rico…

- ¿Cuál de todos ellos?- gritó Blaise desde su baúl-.

- Cualquiera me vale, lo decías de todos.

- Bah, yo no me acuerdo- Blaise salió de su baúl con unos calcetines blancos en la mano-. ¿Te gustan mis calcetines?

- Si. ¿Sólo te vas a poner eso?

- Hombre, me iba a vestir para que no estés incómodo… o para no obligarte a desnudarte y que lleguen esos dos y… ¡¡TRAUMA¡¡TRAUMA¡¡TRAUMA!!…

- Vale, yo no me iba a desnudar porque tú estuvieras desnudo, ya estoy acostumbrado. ¿Te vas a presentar a las pruebas?

- Por supuesto que no, soy premio anual y tengo que hacer el tonto con…

- Venga dilo, Granger, no es tan difícil.

- Bueno, es que… está tan estresada que ni me deja hablar, ella castiga a todo el mundo… por que un chaval le mire el culo a una chica, ya está, castigo. Es una exagerada.

- Blaise, tú eres capaz de haberle dado una paquete de condones al muchacho.

- ¡No sabes la bronca que me echó! Creo que estuvo a punto de castigarme a mí; a mí, el gran…

- Baja de la nube, y por cierto¿cuándo ha pasado eso?

- Hace… ¿cuánto? Veinte minutos.

- ¿Ya está estresada esa?

- Es que… yo no se porque, pero esa chavala no me soporta, con lo buen chico que yo soy… además, todo el mundo me quiere. ¡¡Yo nunca le he caído mal a nadie¡¡Y nunca me han castigado!! Y va está tía y me dice que le caigo mal, no me soporta y casi me castiga.

- Un premio anual no puede castigar a otro. Lo dice el régimen interno de Hogwarts.

- ¿Te has leído un libro sin mí¿Tan interesante¿Cuándo?

- Cuando entre mi tía y yo no hay conversación… ella se pone a hablar de los reglamentos de Hogwarts: ya me los sé casi todos.

- OH, con la ilusión que me habría hecho que te hubieras leído ese libro.

- Tío, porque tú tengas una biblioteca en tú baúl, y te hayas leído todos los libros no significa que yo vaya a imitarte.

- Pues haces muy mal, deberías ser como yo.

- Ahora mismo no me apetece ser como nadie, ni siquiera ser yo mismo- Draco se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos-.

- ¡¡No te duermas!!- lloriqueó Blaise-. ¡¡Tío, venga, no pases de mí!! Compréndeme, llevo toda la tarde con Hermione Granger, que no me deja hablar, sino me dejan hablar, no soy Blaise Zabini, y si no soy Bla….

- Cállate- le mandó callar Draco, aunque Blaise siguió diciendo cosas sin sentido-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡¡Harry no nos puedes hacer esto!!- gimió Ron Weasley, un muchacho de 17 años, pelirrojo, pecoso, de ojos azules y larguirucho-. Yo capitán… no voy a saber que hacer, y además, si tú te vas le va a volver a tocar a Ginny hacer de buscadora…

- Yo no pienso hacer de buscadora: no me gusta- intervino la aludida-.

- Cállate.

- Que te jodan Ron.

- Ginny compréndelo, nunca vamos a encontrar a alguien…

- ¿Tan guapa, lista y que juegue tan bien como yo?, me halagas, Ron- comentó feliz Ginny Weasley, una muchacha de 16 años, pelirroja, de cabello ondulado, pecosa, de ojos castaños, alta, delgada y con buenas curvas-.

- No, iba a decir alguien tan bueno como Harry, y que nos tendríamos que conformar contigo.

- Eres imbécil, Ronald. Apóyame, Harry- Harry Potter era de la edad de Ron, con el pelo negro, alborotado, los ojos verdes esmeralda, gafas redondas, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, alto y de cuerpo atlético-.

- Yo… estoy con Ginny, no la puedes obligar.

- Tú opinión no cuenta, porque la metías mano. Hay que buscar la opinión de un profesional- comunicó Ron molesto-.

- Querrás decir alguien que te de la razón¿no Ronald?

- ¡¡Menos mal que llegas Hermione!! Ahora me podrás salvar de estos dos- gritó Harry aliviado viendo como Hermione Granger entraba. Hermione tenía 17 años, pero en breves cumpliría los 18, era castaña, con el pelo rizado, con rizos bien definidos, ojos almendrados, baja, de peso medio y con curvas pronunciadas-.

- Los cojones. Yo vengo a desahogarme: la estúpida de McGonagall- Ron se llevó, sorprendido la mano derecha a la boca y la izquierda la agito-, deja de hacer el gilipollas, Ronald. Pues eso, a Minie le ha dado una venada y a decidido que ella no va a perder su valiosísimo tiempo en los mundiales y me toca a MI aguantarlos con el imbécil de BLAISE ZABINI durante el tiempo que esté el equipo en el mundial. ENCIMA no aguanto a ese… ¡¡es como un niño pequeño!! Inmaduro, infantil, grosero, salido… ¡¡es idiota!! Además, parece que está fumado.

- Pero ¿qué dices? Ese tío está buenísimo. Además es la puta caña…

- ¡¡Ginny!!

- Te ríes cantidad con él.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- preguntó Ron molesto, a la vez que Harry suspiraba con resignación-.

- Blaise Zabini es tipo sociable, a diferencia de ti, y se lleva bien con todo el mundo.

- ¿Estás diciendo...?- comenzó Ron-.

- ¿¿QUERÉIS PARAR YA?? NO TENGO SUFICIENTE CON TENER QUE CARGARME AL MAGO MÁS ESTÚPIDO QUE HA PISADO LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA, QUE ENCIMA TENGO QUE SOPORTAR VUESTRAS PELEAS DE QUINCEAÑEROS- gritó Harry, acto seguido se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se fue-.

- Y a este¿qué mosca le ha picado?- preguntó Ginny-.

- Bueno, Ginny, tendrías de tener más tacto, si consideramos que estabais saliendo… talvez le moleste que hables de otros chicos.

- Vale, él me deja a mí¿y soy la mala?- Ginny se levantó enfadada y se dirigió a la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cuando cambió de idea y se volteo-. Ahora que se enfada era "mi pareja estable" y antes era "el que me metía mano"… ¡¡Eres imbécil Ronald!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'LAS PRUEVAS DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDITX SE REALIZARA EL DIA 15 DE SETIEMBRE DE ESTE HAÑO. INTERESADOS HABLAR CON VICENT CRABE O CON GREGORIE GOILE. HATENTAMENTE:

VICENT CRABE'

- Joder tío, estas faltas me dañan la vista… este chaval es bobo, la gente no lo toma en serio, y al final vas a ser buscador, guardián y cazadores- le dijo Blaise a Draco a la mañana siguiente cuando vieron el anuncio de Crabbe-.

- ¿Y los golpeadores?- preguntó Draco-.

- Joder tío, son ellos. A veces pareces más tonto que Crabbe y Goyle juntos.

- Te equivocas, yo al menos se escribir bien mi nombre. Se escribe: D-R-A-K-O M-A-L-F-O-I- bromeó Draco-.

- Joder tío, yo pensaba que estabas deprimido.

- Si, pero si parezco contento, no me echan de Hogwarts.

- Joder tío¿piensas que te van a echar?

- ¡¡QUIERES DEJAR YA LO DE JO…!!- alguien apartó a Blaise y a Draco para acercarse al tablón de anuncios que estaba a las puertas del Gran Comedor, para poner él un anuncio-.

- Perdona Malfoy- se disculpó Harry, el responsable del empujón-, no quería empujarte- y con las mismas se marchó-.

- Potter se ha vuelto loco, me acaba de pedir perdón.

- Joder tío, no es tan raro, si alguien te empuja es normal que se disculpe. Lo raro es que no me haya pedido perdón a mí.

- Vale, Blaise, te recuerdo que casi me mata y ni siquiera dijo: "No fue mi intención".

- Joder tío, es que a lo mejor si fue su intención.

- Lo dudo…

- ¡¡ZABINI!!

- Me llama mi diosa del amor- bromeó Blaise-. ¿Qué quieres, Granger?

- ¡¡¿¿ERES IMBÉCIL¡¡SE SUPONE QUE CUANDO PILLAS ALUMNOS HACIENDO CONTRABANDO LES DEBES REQUISAR LA MERCANCÍA, NO COMPRÁRSELA!!

- Bueno, Hermione…- comenzó Blaise a explicarse, pero Hermione no le dejó-.

- ¡¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL¡¡Y PENSAR QUE TE VOY A TENER QUE AGUANTAR DURANTE LOS MUNDIALES!!

- Hermione…

- ¡¡CÁLLATE!!

- Joder tío…

- ¿¿¿QUÉ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA ZABINI!!- Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor enfadada-.

- Joder tío, está tía está cachonda perdida conmigo.

- ¿Granger? Creo que en estos momentos no te tiene mucho aprecio.

- ¡¡Te recuerdo que estoy que me follo!!

- ¡¡Te has olvidado del joder tío!!- exclamó feliz Draco pensando que a su amigo se le había pasado la bobada-.

- Joder tío, joder tío, no es culpa mía si me emociono.

- Blaise, tú naciste emocionado- Draco leyó el anuncio que había dejado Harry-.

'¡¡HOLA A TODAS Y A TODOS!! SOY RON WEASLEY, SI, EL MISMO QUE VISTE Y CALZA, EL DE A WEASLEY HAY QUE CORONAR . HE MANDADO A ALGUIEN PARA COLOCAR ESTE ANUNCIO PARA INFORMARLES DE QUE HAY PLAZAS VACANTES EN EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE ESTE AÑO… ¡¡ASI QUE NO OS LO PENSÉIS MÁS VECES!! UNIROS AL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE GRYFFINDOR Y OS CONVERTIRÉIS EN CAMPEONES. ATENTAMENTE:

RON WEASLEY

PDT. ¿A QUE SOY MÁS SIMPÁTICO QUE BLAISE ZABINI¿VES GINNY?

Hermione la pesada¡¡RON QUE LO ESTÁS ESCRIBIENDO, LA GENTE VA A PENSAR QUE ERES TONTO!!

Ron: SI, Y TAMBIÉN PENSARÁN QUE ERES UNA PESADA'

- Joder tío¿que han cogido conmigo los Gryffindor?- Blaise salió corriendo hacia una muchacha que iba a entrar en el gran comedor y la abrazó, comenzando a lloriquear-.

- Lo bueno de este anuncio es que tapa el de "Crabe"… Blaise deja de asustar a la pobre niña…

- ¡¡Joder tío, pero si pone cara de gusto!!- la chica se sonrojó y pisó un pie de Blaise-. Joder tío¿a que eres de Gryffindor?- la chica se creyó que era un insulto (N/A: Y era de Gryffindor) y juntando lo de "tío" le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡¡¡LOS GRYFFINDOR ME ODIAN¡¡Y ENCIMA NO HE HECHO NADA!!

- Si, tío, eres un desgraciado y un plasta también- le dio la razón Draco-.

- Joder tío¿de verdad crees que soy un plasta?

- No, eres muy… mmm… ¿raro¿diferente? No se como explicarlo, pero eres buen tío- dijo Draco más que nada para que Blaise le dejara en paz-.

- Joder tío, me haces llorar. Tengo hambre, vamos a entrar, ah, joder tío- sin más entraron en el gran comedor-.

Ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin. Blaise comenzó a llenarse el plato con todo lo que pillaba, mientras que Draco se sirvió en una taza leche, que empezó a remover mirándola como si pudiera ver el futuro en la leche.

- ¡¡ZABINI!!- gritó Hermione furiosa acercándose a él-.

- Joder tío, no he empezado a desayunar… ¿qué quieres¿qué muera de hambre?

- ¡Me acaba de decir un niño de segundo que McGonagall quiere hablarnos por algo que has hecho!

- Hermione si lo que quieres es montártelo conmigo, no hace falta que pongas excusas patéticas, sólo tienes que decirlo.

- ¡¡ZA…!!- comenzó Hermione, pero Draco la interrumpió-.

- ¡¡Por fin has dejado lo del 'joder tío'!!

- Joder tío, no, sabía que lo ibas a decir tú.

- Eres un cabrón. Venga, lárgate con Granger y déjame desayunar.

- Si llamas desayunar a mirar la leche, deberías ir a un psicólogo.

- No, Blaise, eres tú que me vuelves loco- Draco esbozó una de las sonrisas que antaño utilizaba para ligar-.

- Ese es mi chico. Ahora coge una tableta de chocolate, un par de pibas y móntate una fiesta- le sugirió Blaise animado-.

Hermione, cansada de que Blaise no le hiciera caso, le cogió del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo arrastras.

- Joder tío, hoy pillo seguro- gritó Blaise haciendo un movimiento con los brazos y las caderas cuando la castaña se lo llevaba del Gran Comedor-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Crabbe comunicó con su buena caligrafía que las pruebas serían a las 5:30 de la tarde.

Como había prometido, Draco iba hacia el campo para realizar las pruebas pero sin ningún entusiasmo. Blaise, que no tenía nada que hacer, le acompañaba.

- ¿Para que coño vienes?- preguntó Draco-.

- Es que no tengo nada que hacer… y si tú te vas¿qué hago yo solo?- contestó Blaise-. Además¿qué te hace suponer que no voy a hacer las pruebas?

- ¿Qué no has traído escoba?- sugirió inocentemente-.

- Siempre te la pueden dejar…

- Nunca has estado montado en una escoba más de cinco minutos¿eso te dice algo?

- ¿Qué insinúas¿Qué no sé volar?

- No, una escoba, limita tu campo de movimiento y tú no puedes estar así el tiempo que dura un partido…

- ¿A no¿Qué te apuestas que puedo estar ese tiempo y más montado en una escoba? Puedo entrar en el puesto que yo quiera, incluso podría quitarle el puesto a Crabbe.

- OH, vamos Blaise. No has visto un partido de Quidditch completo en tu vida.

- Es que… se alargan demasiado…

- No mientas, no puedes estar tanto tiempo sentado. No puedes estarte quieto ni en clase de herbología y eso que estamos de pie…

- Pero…

- Te recuerdo que te saltaste la primera clase de vuelo diciendo que estabas enfermo, cuando en realidad estabas saltando en tu cama.

- Pero…

- ¿Por qué crees que tienes tantas clases?

- ¿Por qué me gustan tener clases?

- No digas bobadas, a la que le gusta tener clases es a Granger, tú lo que quieres es estar entretenido.

- Ves, pues con el Quidditch estaré más entretenido y seré más feliz- sonrió Blaise-.

- Blaise, tú ya eres feliz- dijo Draco cortante-. Parece que en vez de ser un 60 de agua, eres 60 de algunas drogas mezcladas.

- Es un 80 de agua. Y tú eres un 90 de pesimismo. Sino no fuera porque voy a ser el rey de Quidditch, me amargarías el día.

- Todavía no has hecho las pruebas y…

Blaise abrió la boca con un gesto de asombro y se la tapó con las dos manos.

- Tío, tío….

- No me digas que te está dando una embolia o algo así.

- ¡¡Vamos a llegar tarde¡Corre, pequeño saltamontes!- exclamó Blaise echando a correr-.

- Este niño es tonto, si son las 5:15- murmuró Draco-.

Cuando Draco llegó al campo de Quidditch se encontró a Blaise saltando como si fuera una cabra y un grupo de alumnos de Slytherins temerosos.

- Me da que quiera o no este año me toca jugar al puto Quidditch- dijo Draco para sí-.

Diez minutos más tarde de la hora acordada, hicieron acto de presencia Crabbe y Goyle.

- Venga, chicos vamos a hacer la selección- anunció Crabbe-. Draco, tú fuiste buscador ¿no?- Draco asintió-. Bueno, pues ya tienes tú puesto.

Blaise se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras seguía saltando.

- Alégrate que ya eres buscador- gritó Blaise, dejando de abrazarlo-.

- Blaise¿qué puesto quieres tener?- le preguntó Crabbe-.

- Yo quiero tu puesto- respondió Blaise-.

- Ah… vale- dijo mirándolo embobado-. OH, me encantaría, pero quiero seguir jugando porque a mi pareja le gustan los hombres con uniforme.

- Bueno, pues quiero ser capitán- se entusiasmó Blaise-.

- Ah… vale- repitió sin dejar de mirarle embobado-. OH, me encantaría, pero quiero seguir siendo capitán porque a mi pareja le gustan los hombres con un cargo importante.

- Entonces, quiero ser ¿cómo se llama aquel que para las cosas que van hacia una cosa?- preguntó Blaise dejando de saltar y rascándose la cabeza graciosamente-.

- ¡Blaise Zabini!- exclamó Crabbe, que pensaba que era una pregunta con trampa-.

- No, no ese soy yo, que como se llama el que hace eso.

- ¡TÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!- gritó Goyle como si acabara de ganar la lotería-.

- No… venga, Draco, que tú me entiendes, di como se llama- pidió Blaise-.

- ¿Ein? No te estaba escuchando¿lo puedes repetir?- dijo Draco, que había estado entretenido mirando a alguien que estaba detrás de el grupito de Slytherins asustados-.

- ¿Cómo se llama la persona que evita que esas cosas pasen por las otras cosas y así el otro equipo no gane?- repitió muy despacio el muchacho, como si todos fueran tontos-.

- ¿Guardián?- sugirió Ron Weasley que venía junto con un grupillo de Gryffindor-.

- ¡Si! Eso, yo quiero ser lo que ha dicho Weasley- gritó Blaise más feliz que antes-.

- Pues vale, Blaise, tú eres nuestro guardián- Crabbe le comunicó su nombramiento con un gritito muy femenino y mirándolo de la misma manera que antes-.

- Bien, representaremos a Inglaterra en los mundiales- exclamó Ron más feliz que Blaise-.

- ¿Pero no tenemos que jugar antes?- preguntó Goyle confuso-.

- Slytherin era, tal vez, nuestro mayor rival. Pero, con el equipo que estáis formando… Malfoy está desentrenado y aún así Ginny es mejor que él- Ron señaló a su hermana que coqueteaba con Blaise-. ¡¡Ginny deja trabar amistad con ese Slytherin depravado, baboso, imbécil y…!!

- ¡¡Déjala, es la única Gryffindor que no me odia, no le caigo mal o no me quiere gritar!!- Blaise abrazó a Ginny por detrás, y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro- ¿Verdad, Gin?

- Claro, Blaise. – contestó ella sonriendo pícaramente-.

- Vale, paso de ti. Y, Zabini no ha subido en su vida a una escoba.

- ¿Y tú que sabrás?- miró furioso a Ron-.

- Todos saben que te piraste la clase de vuelo… seguro que le tienes miedo a las alturas- fanfarroneó Ron-.

- ¡¡NO!! Pero si estaba saltando en la cama- y como si nada, Blaise se separó de Ginny y comenzó a dar saltitos de bobo-.

- ¿Este tío es imbécil?- preguntó Ron mirándolo ceñudo-.

- No, siempre es así- respondieron Ginny y Draco a la vez-.

- Y tiene una gran… (N/A: inteligencia, por supuesto)- comenzó Crabbe pero se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban extrañados, y decidió (sensatamente, para variar) que era mejor callarse-.

- ¡¡AQUÍ ESTÁS¡¡TE LLEVO BUSCANDO TODO EL DÍA!!- gritó Hermione furiosa-.

- Ey¿me echabas de menos, Herms¿Quieres algo?- preguntó ilusionado Ron-.

- ¡¡¡ZABINI!!!- Hermione pasó olímpicamente de Ron- ¡¡DEJA DE SALTAR COMO UN IDIOTA Y HAZME CASO!!

- No pidas cosas imposibles, Granger- respondió Draco por Blaise-.

- ¿Entonces a que hora quedamos para… ejem, nuestro asuntillo?- Blaise pasó de su amigo y sonrió seductoramente-.

- ¡¡Ahora mismo!!- gritó Hermione-.

- Pero¿para eso me llevas buscando todo el día¡Pero si me has visto en clase!

- Te lo dije, te dije que teníamos que hacer está estúpida ronda, que tenía que haber empezado hace media hora… pero tú te vienes a jugar al Quidditch con tus amigotes. ¿Y yo¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- Es que como no tenía nada que hacer…- explicó inocente Blaise-.

- ¿Nada¿Yo soy NADA¿YO?

- Claro, por supuesto que eres alguien. Tú piensas¿no¡¡luego existes!!- sonrió Blaise despreocupadamente-.

- ¡¡ME DESESPERAS, ZABINI!!- gritó Hermione furiosa-.

- Si, por mucho que te desespere no niegues que te pongo cachonda…

- No te metas con Hermione, Slytherin loco.

- ¡¡No te metas con Blaise, Gryffindor idiota!!

- Ginny, tú también eres una Gryffindor.

- Pero no soy una idiota. Venga vamos a entrenar, se hace tarde¿verdad, capitán?- preguntó Ginny ligeramente molesta por el insulto a Blaise-.

- ¡¡No sabes cuanto te quiero, mi niña!!- Blaise abrazó a Ginny y le enseñó la lengua a Ron-.

- Venga Zabini- Hermione le agarró de la manga y prácticamente lo arrastró-.

- Pero yo estoy jugando al Quidditch- se lamentó Zabini-.

- ¡Pues te jodes!

- ¡¡A RON LE GUSTA HERMI!!- comenzó a cantar Blaise liberándose de Hermione y empezando, de nuevo, a saltar-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise entró en su cuarto eufórico.

- ¿Quiénes más son del equipo?

- Tres niños de quintos elegidos a "dedo"… - respondió Draco-.

- Am… ¿y que tal el entrenamiento?

- Blaise, no hemos entrenado, el imbécil de Crabbe reservó el campo durante diez minutos, y si contamos con que llegó diez minutos tarde… - Draco estaba tumbado en su cama y boca arriba-. ¿Qué tal con Granger¿Pillaste?

- No… ¿y tú?

- ¿Con quien?

- ¿Con quien va a ser¿De quien estamos hablando?

- ¿Con Granger¡¡NO!! Yo nunca te quitaría a tu chica.

- Me alegro de tener un amigo como tú. Yo tampoco te quitaría a tu chica.

- Y si no has pillado¿por qué estás tan contento?

- No lo se¿no decías que me metía drogas¡Pos eso!

- Estás loco.

- No, sólo soy especial.

****

**¿Os ha gustado¿No os ha gustado? Nos interesa saberlo, dejen reviews. **

**¿QUIEN CREEIS QUE SE VA A LOS MUNDIALES? Dadnos vuestra opinión. **

**Atentamente, **

**Las Twins Sisters **

**Holly y Sam **


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMARY: Una rica compañía decide celebrar los mundiales de Quidditch Junior¿quiénes serán los elegidos para representar a Inglaterra? C. 2: Dos guardianes locos por Hermione, Ginny "embarazada" y Draco… Draco es Draco, él da y Blaise recibe. **

**Los Mundiales de Quidditch Junior**

**Capitulo 2:**

- Crabbe es tonto- afirmó Blaise-. Yo no se mucho de este juego, pero, los equipos suelen entrenar¿no?

- Vaya¿ahora te enteras que Crabbe es tonto?- preguntó estupefacto Draco-. Pero si, los equipos entrenan.

- Bueno, podemos entrenar por nuestra cuenta- Blaise se agachó y cogió una pelota pequeña, que cabía en su mano, que había debajo de su cama-. Mira, tú cierras los ojos, yo la tiro y como eres buscador… la buscas. Luego, cuando la encuentres me la lanzas a mi y como yo soy guardián, la guardo.

- Vale, Zabini, has reinventado una nueva forma de jugar al Quidditch.

- Vale, pero¿si que juegas?- preguntó entusiasmado Blaise-.

- ¿Cuándo cierro los ojos?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pronto el partido Slytherin-Ravenclaw se celebraría. Los Ravenclaws tenían TODOS los días, de la semana que faltaba para el partido, reservado el campo. Mientras los Slytherins iban cada uno a su bola, ya que el capitán no tenía dos dedos de frente y no había pedido el campo, ni avisado a los jugadores, ni nada de nada.

A pesar de que el equipo de Slytherin no entrenaba, el equipo de Ravenclaw estaba en mucha desventaja. Algunos miembros de la casa de las serpientes, agredían a los jugadores del equipo contrario (en realidad intentaban "asesinarlos", pero con resultados nefastos, para ellos).

Los únicos Slytherins que hacían algo productivo eran Draco y Blaise, que llevaban con aquel estúpido juego tres semanas, y tampoco es que hicieran mucho. Blaise escondía, ahora, la pelota por cualquier parte del castillo, y cuando "milagrosamente" Draco lo encontraba, Blaise lo guardaba como buen "guardián", y no la sacaba en dos horas, luego volvía a empezar.

Los Gryffindors y los Hufflepuffs estaban furiosos por que los Ravenclaws no soltaban el campo ni en la hora del almuerzo, pero sobre todo estaban furiosos porque ya estaban prácticamente seleccionados. Slytherin iba a ser eliminado a la primera de cambio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la sala común de Gryffindor Ron se quejaba frente a los demás miembros del equipo.

- Conocemos el juego de Slytherin.

- Mentira Ron, no lo conocemos- corrigió Ginny-.

- Pero en cambio el equipo de Ravenclaw… dicen que son muy buenos.

- Mentira Ron, eso te lo has inventado tú porque llevan entrenando toda la semana- corrigió de nuevo Ginny-.

- Y total, a Hufflepuff ya lo hemos ganado.

- Mentira Ron, Angelica Davies es mucho mejor buscadora que yo. Y tú no eres tan bueno como Blaise…

- ¡¡GINNY, ZABINI NO SABE JUGAR AL QUIDDITCH!!

- Claro que si, lleva tres semanas jugando al Quidditch por todo el castillo con Malfoy¿no lo has visto?- preguntó Ginny que encontraba el razonamiento de Blaise y de su juego muy correcto y gracioso-.

- ¡¡Ginny, necesitas un cerebro nuevo!!- gruñó Ron furioso-.

- ¡¡Y tú necesitas ser más sociable!!- replicó Ginny sacándole la lengua-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Draco, Draco, Draco!

- ¡Qué si, plasta, que ya tengo la pelota!- anunció Draco pasándosela-.

- ¡Qué no, bobo! Yo… he inventado un jueg… una nueva forma de entrenarnos.

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Draco revolviéndose cansado el pelo-.

- ¡¡LANZARNOS LA PELOTA!! A ver cuanto tiempo aguantamos sin que se caiga al suelo.

- ¿A que distancia?

- A dos milímetros- contestó Blaise-.

- Mejor que sean metros…

- ¡¡Centímetros es mi última oferta!!

- Blaise, metros, o no juego.

- ¡¡Jo tío, eres como la niña flor!! Siempre que no te gusta algo… ¡¡NO JUEGAS!!- Blaise se sentó sobre la hierba exasperado. Él y Draco se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, debajo de un árbol-.

- ¡¡Ey, Zabini!!- gritó la voz de un chico que iba hacia ellos-.

- ¿Quién me llama Zabini?- le preguntó Blaise a Draco-.

- ¿Weasley?- sugirió Draco-.

- No, ella me llama cielito, o dios del sexo señor súper dotado, pero solo en la intimidad.

- Me refería al otro- aclaró el rubio-.

- Ah¿qué quieres Ron?- preguntó alegremente Blaise mirando a el chico que se acercaba a ellos-.

- ¿A si que es verdad, Zabini¿Te fumas cosas raras?- el muchacho miró escéptico a Blaise-.

- ¡Espera un momento¿Te has teñido el pelo¿Y llevas lentillas¡Jo, Weasley, tú si que eres moderno!

- Blaise, que es otro tío- le susurró Draco-.

- Si, es más moderno… ¡ya era hora de que entrara en el siglo XXI!- exclamó Blaise mirando al chico asombrado-.

- Zabini, estamos en el siglo XX (N/A: Recordamos que están en 1997); yo me llamo Adam, no Ron; y mi apellido no es Weasley, sino Griffiths…- informó orgulloso el muchacho-.

- Espera me suena eso- comentó Blaise haciendo amago de memoria-.

- Claro, seguro que te suena Glynnis Griffiths era mi abuela, si ya se lo que estaréis pensando ¡¡No puede ser!!

- ¡¡Ya sé!! Grabe el último capitulo que salía en la tele de lo de padre de familia¿te vienes a verlo, Draco?- Blaise dejó de mirar al chaval para mirar a Draco, esperando su respuesta afirmativa-.

- Vale, no veo el parecido entre mi apellido y tú padre grabado en una placa (N/A: Como se nota que es sangre limpia… ¿no?)- Adam hizo una mueca rara-.

- ¿Qué dices de mi padre¡¡Mi padre está en Francia y no tiene ninguna placa!! El parecido está en que tú te apellidas Grifo y él se apellida Gryffin- explicó Blaise como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-.

- ¡¡Mi apellido es Griffiths!!- exclamó irritado Adam-.

- Vale¿qué quieres?- Draco estaba cansado de aguantar las estupideces del chaval aquel que no se enteraba de nada-.

- ¡¡Nadie ha hablado contigo, maldito mortífago!!- gruñó el rubio Adam-.

- ¡¡La has cagado!!- dijo Blaise con voz cantarina, mientras que Draco miraba al chaval con indiferencia. El chico sonrió con arrogancia, aunque lo que le paso a continuación no se lo había esperado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Draco había recogido su mochila, de un puñetazo dejó a Adam en el suelo, y se fue caminando tranquilamente-.

- ¡¡Este chaval es imbécil!!

- No te metas con tus mayores, chiquillo- comentó Blaise negando con la cabeza-. A por cierto- Blaise ya seguía los pasos de Draco-¿querías algo?

- Bueno, vengo ha hacerte una propuesta, y es- Adam se llevó una mano a la nariz, que sangraba mucho- que os retiréis. Es sabido de todos que no tenéis posibilidades ni contra Hufflepuff, y he hablado con McGonagall, si os retiráis es como si ganáramos nosotros… ¡no hagáis el ridículo!

- Mira Griffiths, talvez nuestros golpeadores no distingan una bludger de una snitch y no sepan para que sirven los bates, talvez nuestros cazadores no se sepan pasarse la pelota y que no comprendan la función de los aros, pero si te voy a decir dos cosas, yo pienso guardar todas las snitchs que me lancen- Adam arqueó una ceja sin comprender-, y Draco va a encontrar la maldita quaffle, por muy bien escondida que la dejéis. ¡¡Vamos a ganar!!- Adam se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse-. Así que, olvídate: NADIE VA A RENDIRSE, a no ser que los Ravenclaws… ¡como os retiréis voy a vuestras camas y os arrastro hasta el campo¡Dame los nombres de los componentes del equipo!

- Zabini, deja ya de drogarte- aconsejó Adam incorporándose mientras que Blaise se marchaba-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Adam Griffiths era un chico de 16 años, cabello rubio oscuro, tirando a castaño y en punta, los ojos los tenía en un extraño color violáceo, era alto, de cuerpo atlético y bastante guapo, y, aunque llevara dos tampones metidos en la nariz (N/A: Uno en cada orificio nasal.)(N/Poppy: Fue idea mía) seguía resultando atractivo (y patético).

Adam cursaba 6º curso e iba a Ravenclaw. A pesar de ser un Ravenclaw no era un alumno modelo: lo único que le importaba y le ocupaba sus pensamientos era el Quidditch y nada más. En sus pensamientos no había tiempo para chicas, sólo algún rollo esporádico y para quitar la tensión.

Cuando llegó a su sala común entró campante y gritando:

- ¡¡VAMOS A IR A LOS MUNDIALES!! La gloria de Slytherin es agua pasada, y Gryffindor… bueno, digamos que sin Potter, no son nada.

- Bah, bobadas. La última vez que dijiste que íbamos a ganar a Slytherin quedamos 0 a… mejor no recordarlo- gritó el capitán de Ravenclaw-.

- No, pero: sus golpeadores no saben diferenciar la bludger de la snitch- algunos Ravenclaws se rieron- y no saben para que son los bates, sus cazadores no saben pasarse la pelota ¡¡y tampoco les preguntéis que hay que hacer con ellas!!, al buscador con decirle: "mortífago" se vuelve esquizofrénico perdido, y el guardián no sabe distinguir ni las pelotas - las risas de los Ravenclaws resonaron por toda la sala común-.

- Tienes razón, los Slytherins van a morder el polvo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Granger- era la mañana del partido, y Blaise la buscaba desesperadamente-.

- ¿Qué quieres, Zabini?- preguntó Hermione enfadada por que el Slytherin la fuese a molestar cuando ella tenía que vigilar la sección prohibida (N/A: Irónico¿no? No hay nadie en la biblioteca y tienen que vigilar la sección prohibida)-.

- Necesito tu ayuda desesperadamente- Blaise se puso momentáneamente serio-.

- ¿En que lío te has metido?- inquirió exasperada Hermione-.

- ¿Yo¡Pero si yo soy un buen chico!- la seriedad de Blaise se esfumó con unos lloriqueos de niño bueno-.

- Ve al grano, Zabini.

- Necesito tu ayuda- Blaise volvió a su seriedad-.

- ¿Para?

- Quiero que me des suerte.

- ¿Qué? Pero¿qué quieres¿Qué te haga una poción…?

- ¡¡No!! Eso sería hacer trampas- le comunicó Blaise en tono acusador-, necesito… algo más sencillo.

- ¿Un hechizo?

- ¡¡Y dale otra vez con las trampas!! Que no, para lo que yo necesito no se precisa la magia…

- ¿Entonces?- se extrañó la chica mirándolo fijamente-.

- Quiero un beso de la suerte.

- ¿Bromeas?- Hermione buscó en el rostro del chico una muestra de bromear, pero estaba ¿serio?-. Vale, me estas asustando¿qué te has tomado?

- Nada, te lo digo totalmente en serio. Vas a ser mi amuleto- sonrió seductoramente Blaise-.

- Ni de coña, Zabini. Sal al pasillo y búscate a otra chica, que seguro que hay una que está dispuesta.

- Ya, pero ella no se llama Hermione Granger, no es mi premio anual cantamañanas, no es mi compañera, y por tanto mi amiga- Hermione arqueó una ceja divertida-. OH vamos, por mucho que lo niegues yo sé que te caigo bien.

- Solo pienso que estás loco.

- Si, pero bien que te ríes de mis tonterías.

- Eso es mentira.

- ¡¡Bueno, pues te ríes interiormente!! Ahora que lo pienso… ¡nunca te he visto reír!

- Que no me lo tome todo a broma no significa que no tenga sentido del humor- dijo Hermione con tono acusador-.

- Yo no me lo tomo todo a broma- se defendió el moreno-. Sólo… algunas cosas- Blaise puso carita de niño bueno-. Dame un beso de la suerte- el chico se acercó a ella como si le fuera a dar el beso, Hermione soltó una risita y le apartó la cara con una mano-. ¡Eureka, he conseguido que te rías! Ahora solo me falta que me des un besito de la suerte.

- En serio Zabini¿qué quieres de mí?

- De momento un besito de la suerte.

- Y si te lo doy¿me dejarás en paz?

- Sólo un rato… el rato del partido, por supuesto. Espero que vayas a animarme… ¡es mi debut profesional!

- Vale, vale, te daré un beso- Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, y cuando se separó de Blaise, este le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo atrajo hacia sus labios y le dio un suave y tierno beso. La chica se quedó anonadada y Blaise aprovechó para escabullirse antes de que la joven reaccionara-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Señoras y señores, alumnos y alumnas, profesores y profesoras, bedel y gata, enfermera y bibliotecaria…

- No se enrolle Srta. Weasley- la riñó Flitwitch-, comente el partido. Ya van 20 – 0 a favor de Slytherin y usted todavía va saludando.

- Bueno, sí. Slytherin ha marcado ya dos tantos. Uno de uno rubio, que lo metió de chiripa y otro de Griffiths que metió en propia… lo del Quidditch en su familia no se hereda. De momento Ravenclaw no ha metido nada, porque no son capaces de superar las barreras de mi dios del sexo- el profesor Flitwitch comenzó a pegar chillidos como si hubiera aparecido Voldemort- señor súper dotado. ¡¡¡Venga Blaise, tú puedes con todos!!! Y pedazo parada hace mi amor, como siga el rubio y Griffiths metiendo goles… gana Slytherin. Claro, con un guardián tan bueno, que está tan bueno… Ahora Crabbe que es tonto lanza una bludger al rubio de su equipo y que es el único que ha metido la quaffle por donde debería y se queda noqueado¡esto si que es mala suerte! Y parece que Malfoy es un observador del partido… no hace nada, simplemente mira como sus compañeros juegan. En cambio el magnífico bus…

Como bien había dicho Ginny, Draco llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo sin hacer nada. Pero este no era sordo, y al escuchar la acusación de Ginny, que prácticamente lo calificaba de inútil. Draco voló hasta la grada donde se encontraba la pelirroja, se paró delante de ella con gesto desafiante y dijo:

- ¿Sabes que, Weasley?- el rubio le mostró un puño que tenía cerrado-.

- ¿Qué?

- Te la regalo- Draco abrió el puño dejando escapar la pequeña snitch que había atrapado apenas había comenzado el partido-.

- Slytherin gana 170 – 0. Felicidades, Slytherin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La victoria de Slytherin sobre Ravenclaw fue un duro golpe para los Ravenclaws y una gran sorpresa para el resto del colegio. Algunos alumnos habían intentado hablar con los profesores para decir que los Slytherins habían hecho trampas porque Malfoy había atrapado la snitch y, sin embargo, no había dicho nada.

Los Slytherins, en cambio, estaban radiantes. No solo habían ganado el partido, sino el punto de mira de todos sus abucheos, bromas, etc. El pobre Adam Griffiths había pasado la peor semana de su vida, no sólo los Slytherins le hacían la vida imposible, sino que también los de su casa participaban.

El partido Gryffindor- Hufflepuff contaba con Blaise Zabini como comentarista, el cual, desvariaba un montón.

- Buenos días, bienvenidos al partido Gryffindor, que me odian todos, yo no sé porque… bueno, mi niña no me odia, contra Hufflepuff. Estos equipos están muy empatados: Ginny y Angelica son buscadoras y tienen un buen trasero, aunque es mejor el de mi niña porque es mi niña, luego está los guardianes: Weasley feo y Thompson que está estreñido, y ambos tienen una cara de mala leche… Los siguientes son los cazadores… Hufflepuff tiene dos chicas y un chico, y Gryffindor dos chicos y una chica… ¡¡se podían liar, harían buenas parejas!! Y los golpeadores… los cuatros son mastodontes con poco cerebro.… Todos se colocan en sus puestos, Ginny me sonríe, y comienza el partido. El árbitro lanza la pelota desde el círculo central para el lanzamiento de pelotas, Lunch, cazadora de Hufflepuff, la coge, la lanza a Rethybocjafe, el cazador de Hufflepuff, que evita una bludger y se la devuelve a Lunch que hace un lanzamiento hacia los cestos anotadores que se encuentran en el área de la portería y… Weasley feo para la quaffle lanzada por Lunch, esa cazadora me pone… ¡¡pero nada comparado con mi niña y con mi besadora de la suerte!! Weasley lanza la pelota y la coge un tal Crevey, que se la lanza a su vez, a Crevey 2, y este a Donovan, preciosa cazadora con la que me lié tres veces el curso pasado, y esta lanza a portería, el Rethybocjafe la intercepta… pero al muy patoso se le cae la quaffle y la coge, ágilmente, Crevey 2, que lanza a las cestas y… ¡¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!! Bueno, ya se que os estaréis preguntando como es que yo me he liado con Donovan, que es una Gryffindor y se supone que los Gryffindors me odian. Bien pues yo os lo explico, por cierto, Gryffindor ha vuelto a marcar gracias a la aludida y no hay rastro de la snitch ¡¡venga Ginny, tú puedes!!, como iba diciendo, el año pasado todo el mundo me adoraba, pero este año no les caigo bien a los Gryffindors, excepto claro está mi amorcito y mi besadora de la suerte. Por cierto Ginny tengo que inventarme un mote para ti, porque si tú me llamas dios del sexo señor súper dotado… Gryffindor ha vuelto ha marcar, dos veces. Vivan los Creveys y su talento recién conocido, como el mío. Entonces Angelica, ratita presumida, se lanza en picado, pero es porque se le ha caído un anillo. El rey para una quaffle como tantas ha parado¡¡espero que no supere mi record de cinco!! El rey le pasa la quaffle a los uno de los gemelos torbellinos, aunque creo que no son gemelos, que se pasan la pelota entre ellos y la lanzan a portería, pero Rasputín se lanza, parece que la ha pillado… ¡¡que torpe es el chaval, no ha pillado más de una quaffle, y esta se le ha caído!! El marcador está cin… ¿ochenta - diez? Creo que me he entretenido demasiado.

- ¡¡Señor Zabini, el marcador va 180 a 170, la señorita Davies acaba de coger la snitch!! Debería dedicarse a otra cosa.

- ¡¡QUIEN DECÍA QUE YO NO SABÍA DISTINGUIR LAS PELOTAS EN EL QUIDDITCH¡¡ME HE LEÍDO TODOS LOS LIBROS DE QUIDDITCH QUE EXISTEN!!- comunicó Blaise felizmente por el micrófono-.

Blaise se marchó todo orgulloso, ya que mientras bajaba, la gente le felicitaba por su excelente actuación comentando el partido.

- ¡Blaise!- le llamó Ginny-.

- ¿Si, cariño?

- ¿Quién es tu besadora de la suerte?

- ¿Por qué¿tienes envidia?- sonrió el chico-.

- No sé… un poco.

- Me alegro, porque últimamente nuestra relación se está yendo a pique.

- Si, es verdad, usábamos el sexo para salvar la relación- Ginny cogió la punta de la corbata de Blaise y empezó a juguetear con ella-.

- Bueno cariño, el sexo siempre es bueno. ¿Quieres que echemos un quiqui para quitar tensiones?

- Sólo si me dices quien es la otra.

- Hablando así parece que estáis liados de verdad- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, que pertenecía a Draco-.

- ¿Envidia, Malfoy?

- No, asco, Weasley. Vamos Blaise.

- Bueno, plasta, pues déjame despedirme. Tú eres mi sol Ginny, y aunque haya otra, siempre te querré más a ti. Dame un beso, mi amor- Ginny rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Blaise-.

- Adiós dios del sexo señor súper dotado- los dos Slytherins se iban, cuando a Draco le surgió una duda y se volteó-.

- Ey Weasley¿guardaste la snitch?

- Jamás- respondió ella mordazmente aunque sonriendo-.

Cuando Blaise y Draco se alejaron de la pelirroja, el primero le dijo al segundo:

- ¿Sabes? Creo que a Ginny le pones como una moto.

- Si claro, Blaise, según tú el pongo como una moto a todo el mundo.

- Pero a mi pelirroja más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Mira Ginny, ya te vale. Estoy hasta los cojones de que no le pongas ganas al Quidditch y de que salgas con Blaise Zabini.

- No me gusta el Quidditch y Zabini si.

- ¡¡Pero Ginny…!!- Ron estaba desquiciado-. Tenemos que ir a los Mundiales… además, a ti si te gusta el Quidditch.

- ¡¡Mira, Ron, a mi no me gusta el Quidditch cuando alguien- miró a Harry descaradamente- que no quiera jugar me encaloma a mi su puesto de mierda en el que tengo que jugar y de que alguien- pasó su mirada a Ron- me obligue ha hacerlo!!

- ¡¡Venga Ginny!! Si en el fondo te entretienes. Además, no jodas los sueños de todo el equipo para estar contenta… además… mmm… habrá… magos… diversos… y… bueno… ellos… habrá… algunos… guapos… y…

- ¿Estás insinuando que soy una puta?- preguntó ofendida Ginny-.

- ¡¡No!! Pero…

- ¡¡Déjalo ya, Ron!! Cuando tú no te sientas valorado, llámame- Ginny se levantó para marcharse de la sala común-.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Ha echar un quiqui con Blaise, ya sabes, para quitar tensiones.

- Harry, haz algo- suplicó el pelirrojo-.

- Ginny- Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para hablar- utiliza protección.

- Ya soy mayorcita- Ginny se pasó la mano por el vientre y añadió-, además, Blaise no tiene nada raro y creo que ya es demasiado tarde- Harry abrió la boca atónito y se puso muy pálido, mientras que Ron se caía al suelo como un saco de harina-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡¡¡ZABINI!!!- gritó Ron al ver al día siguiente al nombrado-.

- ¿Si, el rey?- preguntó Blaise sonriente. Ron no contestó, sencillamente le dio un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo haciendo que Blaise se cayera hacia atrás-.

- ¿De que vas Weasley?- saltó Draco, que acababa de llegar, al ver a su amigo en el suelo y a Weasley con el puño en alto-. ¿Estás bien, Blaise?

- Malfoy, nadie te ha llamado.

- Bueno, pues lo llamo yo ahora: Draco.

- Muy bien, Weasley, la has cagado…

- Aparta- Ginny empujó a Draco bruscamente y se puso delante de su hermano-. Idiota- y con todas sus fuerzas le pegó un puñetazo que le hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, y que le dejó la nariz en una posición rara y ensangrentada-. Óyeme bien, Ron: nunca, he dicho NUNCA le hagas eso a una mujer con las hormonas revolucionadas.

- ¿Qué te he hecho exactamente?- inquirió el pelirrojo con las manos en la nariz-.

- ¡¡Le has pegado a mi novio¡¡Largo!!- la pelirroja con las hormonas revolucionadas se volteó hacia Blaise y Draco, y miró a Blaise- ¿estás bien?

- Me tengo de pie¿no? Pues eso significa que estoy estupendamente. ¿Qué es eso de que tienes las hormonas revolucionadas?

- OH, nada, cosas de chicas- dijo Ginny quitándole importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Uy, se te va a poner morado¿desde cuando tiene tanta fuerza mi hermano?

- Tal vez es que yo soy muy delicado…- sugirió Blaise-.

- Blaise, tú de pequeño te tirabas por las escaleras para comprobar tu resistencia- recordó Draco-.

- ¿Qué sabes tú?- replicó-.

- Gilipollas, yo te he visto hacerlo.

- No, me conociste cuando llegamos a Hogwarts.

- Idiota, eres mi vecino de al lado, te conozco desde siempre.

- ¿Tú crees¿Cuándo fue eso¿Antes o después de la décima boda de mi madre?

- Blaise, piensa, aunque te sea difícil. Tu madre y la mía se conocían antes de entrar en Hogwarts, luego estudiaron juntas y cuando mi madre se casó con mi… Con Malfoy. Unas semanas después, tu madre se casó con tu padre y se mudaron a la mansión de al lado de mi casa. Meses más tarde, nacimos nosotros- resumió su vida Draco-.

- A ver si he entendido bien¿nacisteis el mismo día?- preguntó Ginny-.

- Eso dice Draco… pero yo nací el 5 de junio, a saber que día nació él…- dijo Blaise inocentemente-.

- Menudo amigo¿no sabes que día es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo?- se extrañó Ginny-.

- ¡Claro que lo sé!- exclamó Blaise-. ¡Si nació el 5 de junio!

Ginny se rió.

- Bueno, como veo que estas totalmente recuperado, me voy. Tengo clase- comunicó antes de marcharse-.

- Ginny, amor¿cómo vas a tener clase si hoy es domingo?- razonó Blaise-.

- Es mi forma de decirte que tengo que ir a la biblioteca, que es igual o peor que ir a clase- contestó la pelirroja-.

- La señora Pince no es tan mala, cuando te la ligas- Ginny miró a Blaise sorprendida-. Era broma, tonta. Sabes que con la única que ligo eres tú, cariño, bueno tú y mi besadora de la suerte, pero ella no me hace tanto caso como tú.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a decir quien es esa chica misteriosa?

- ¿Quién ha dicho que fuera una chica? A lo mejor es Draco…

- Ni de coña- se defendió Draco-. Lo último que haría yo, sería darte besos a ti.

- Me refería a mí…

- Déjalo, Blaise, no quiero saber a que bicho le has puesto mi nombre- le cortó Draco-.

- Pues tú te lo pierdes porque te iba a gustar- replicó Blaise sacándole la lengua-.

- Ey, a mí si me interesa- comentó Ginny-.

- A la mascota que le puse el nombre de Drakito es…- comenzó a decir Blaise-.

- ¡Zabini¿Qué coño haces aquí? Nos llamó McGonagall hace una hora- le regañó Hermione, que iba directamente hacia ellos-.

- Pero si yo hace una hora estaba dormido- contestó el chico mirándola-.

- ¿Qué dices¡Llevas desde las siete de la mañana danzando por ahí! –exclamó Draco exasperado, ya que su amigo al aburrirse le había despertado-.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Blaise ceñudo-. ¡Bueno, vamos a ver a la preciosa directora!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Antes del partido más esperado por todos los alumnos de las casas rivales entre sí, Blaise buscaba, al igual que en su debut, a su besadora de la suerte.

El pobrecito chico, no tenía mucha suerte, ya que llevaba horas buscándola. Así que decidió ir a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor a ver si tenía suerte y la encontraba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la sala común de Gryffindor todos los jugadores estaban crispados y si alguien decía algo o lo echaban de la sala o le empezaban a gritar. En otras palabras, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Nada más bajar a la sala, Ginny fue abordada por su "querido" hermano.

- Ginny, ya sé que tú no quieres ir a los mundiales y…

- Ron, no son los mundiales, es una bobada que hace la compañía de bebidas llamada Cola-Magic (N/A: Es la versión en el mundo mágico de la Coca-Cola) para mantener ocupados a los chavales y así hacer propaganda. Puro marketing, Ron, puro marketing- le cortó Ginny-.

- Vale, pero piensa en los premios, son fantásticos- el chico le dio la razón como a los tontos, ya que él no pensaba para nada como su hermana-.

- No sabes que premios te van a dar.

- Vale, Ginny, tienes razón. Piensa que ahora que vas a tener un hijo- Ron dijo esas palabras muy costosamente, Ginny arqueó una ceja y sonó una risita femenina detrás de Ron-. ¿Qué?- soltó Ron secamente girando la cabeza y mirando a Hermione, la persona que se había reído (N/A: joder, Blaise quejándose de que no se ríe y ahora que no esta él, va la niña y se ríe)-.

- Nada, Ron, nada- murmuró Hermione con una sonrisita y levantando las manos-.

- Bueno, como iba diciendo. Ahora que vas a ser madre del hijo de una serpiente, te gustará decirle a tu hijo cuando sea mayor que una vez derrotaste a su padre.

- Ron, no atosigues a la pobre niña con esa bobada- intervino Hermione-.

- Eso no es suficiente para convencerme, Ronald.

- Vale, esto es lo último que tengo para convencerte: si consigues coger la snitch, te doy la paga de aquí hasta que termine el año.

- Ronnie llevo teniendo la mitad de la paga de Fred y la mitad de la de George desde segundo… desde su segundo, y me pidieron mucho menos de lo que me pides tú a cambio de una mierda de paga- informó Ginny con una sonrisa de triunfo-.

- ¡Pero si Fred y George ya no tienen paga!

- Aún así me dan el dinero que corresponde y todavía me deben un par de favores…

- Ginny, no quería llegar a esto pero… ¿Sabes? Bill siempre tuvo envidia de Charlie porque era buscador. Él siempre quiso serlo, él hubiese muerto por jugar al Quidditch- Ron cambió drásticamente de estrategia-.

- Ron, no intentes manipular a tu hermana- dijo Hermione-.

- Tranquila, Hermione, no va a conseguir nada. Ron, a Bill solo le interesaba tirarse a Becky Hollow- contraatacó Ginny-.

- ¿Es usted Hermione Granger?- le preguntó un niño temeroso, al que habían echado unos minutos atrás, a Hermione. La premio anual asintió con la cabeza-. La esperan afuera. Un chico. Dice que es urgente y que la necesita y que si no va se muere ahí mismo y algo más pero ya no me acuerdo- el niño se marchó corriendo pensando que Hermione se lo iba a comer por no recordar el resto del mensaje-.

- ¿Qué querrá este pesado? Bueno, voy a ver quien es. ¿puedes tú sola, no Ginny?

- Claro¿te he contado la vez que conseguí que Percy me hiciera un trabajo de transformaciones?

- No, pero ya me lo contarás- Hermione le guiñó un ojo y se fue a ver "que quería el pesado"-.

- Ginny, Bill estaría orgulloso de ti.

- No es justo, Ron, eso es un golpe bajo. Se supone que yo no te manejo a mi antojo diciendo la palabra Hermione y tú no lo haces con Bill.

- Entonces¿vas a hacerlo?

- No me queda más remedio…- Ron abrazó a Ginny-.

- Da igual lo que hagas, Ginny, tienes que coger la snitch- le dijo separándose de ella-.

- ¿Vale todo?

- Mientras cojas la snitch, TODO.

- Ahora comprenderás porque Bill es mi hermano favorito- le dijo marchándose, pero Ron la siguió-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Hermione salió de la sala común vio que el chico que la esperaba era Blaise, aunque ella ya lo suponía.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?- le preguntó mirándolo-.

- ¿A mí? No me digas que ya se te ha olvidado…

- No, por supuesto que no… ¿Qué se supone que no se me ha olvidado?

- ¡¡El beso antes del partido!!- exclamó Blaise-.

- Zabini, no pienso besarte.

- Esta bien, te beso yo- el muchacho se acercó a ella, pero la chica se alejó de él-.

- Tampoco pienso dejar que me beses- comunicó ella-.

- OH, vamos, no es la primera vez, además la otra vez estuvo bastante bien. No puedes decirlo contrario.

- Pero, Blaise¿tú para que juegas al Quidditch si vas a ir a los mundiales igual?

- Pues…

- Además, con la mierda de equipo que tenéis¿cuánto crees que duraríais?

- Vaya, para no tener ni idea de Quidditch…

- No, a mí me encanta el Quidditch, lo único que no quiero ser una más.

- Hermione, nunca serías una más- aseguró Blaise poniéndose serio durante unos segundos-.

- Solo dices eso para que te dé un beso de buena suerte.

- Si, pero también es la verdad.

- ¿Si te lo doy, me dejarás en paz?

- Solo hasta los mundiales, pero si duramos tanto como dices tú… Me tendrás que consolar y me darás más ¿no?

- Este es el último.

- Si, el último hasta que vayamos a los mundiales- asintió Blaise-.

- No, el último en toda tú vida.

- O sea que cuando me muera si me besarás- la chica le rió la broma-. Me conformo.

- Bueno, vale.

Hermione se acercó a Blaise…

- ¡HERMIONE!- la llamó Ron, haciendo que la aludida se separara bruscamente de Blaise-. ¡Te estaba buscando¡Quiero que me des un beso!

- ¿QUÉ?- gritaron Hermione y Blaise al unísono-.

- He oído que los besos dan suerte- explicó Ron. Hermione miró descaradamente a Blaise, que se encogió de hombros-.

- Vale- sin apartar la mirada de Blaise, se acercó a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el moreno hizo una mueca-. Adiós- se despidió Hermione-.

- A ver como superas esto, Zabini. ¡Me han dado un beso que da suerte!- acto seguido Ron también se fue-.

- ¿Se ha creído eso de los besos?- le preguntó Ginny a Blaise, mientras salía de la sala común de Gryffindor-.

- ¿Se lo has dicho tú¿Lo de los besos?

- Si, no creerás que es cierto ¿verdad? Eso es una bobada que te has inventado tú- Blaise se dio la vuelta y se marchó enfadado-. ¡Blaise, espera!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Hola, soy Adam Griffiths y hoy seré el comentarista de este encuentro tan aburrido e injusto. Los equipos salen al campo, los capitanes se saludan¿por qué coño Crabbe le soba la mano a Weasley? Suena el silbato¡¡¡y comienza el partido!!! Idiota coge la pelota, se la pasa a Anormal, que a su vez se la pasa a Estúpido, que lanza contra Weasley y este la para, se la pasa a Crevey, que se la pasa a su hermano y este a Donovan, que tira y El Fumao, que la atrapa milagrosamente¡DONOVAN, TIRA MÁS FUERTE!

El partido continuó más o menos e igual, con el inconveniente de que empezó a llover. Griffiths siguió desfavoreciendo a los Slytherins. El único cambio fue el marcador, ya que Slytherin iba encabeza, 50-0.

- Parece que la preciosa Ginny Weasley ha visto algo y se lanza hacia el otro buscador. ¿PERO QUE COÑO HACES WEASLEY…? OH, eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Y Gryffindor gana el partido.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Isa, a Sandy, a Sweetangel-M y a patricia por sus amables reviews, esperamos que este capitulo tambien os ya gustado .

Por cierto, Sweetangel-M, prometemos que Hermione dejará de gritar... Algún día seguro que lo consigue¿no? ;P


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMARY: Una rica compañía decide celebrar los mundiales de Quidditch Junior¿quiénes serán los elegidos para representar a Inglaterra? C.3¿Qué hizo Ginny para que Griffiths lo considerara un golpe bajo? Blaise dando miedo, Hermione embobada, a Draco nada le sale como planea y unas niñitas muy monas que no son lo que parecen. **

**Los Mundiales de Quidditch Junior**

**Capitulo 3:**

- Parece que la preciosa Ginny Weasley ha visto algo y se lanza hacia el otro buscador. ¿PERO QUE COÑO HACES WEASLEY…? OH, eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Y Gryffindor gana el partido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny volaba dando círculos. Se aburría como una ostra y la snitch no aparecía. Estaba incrédula que de los 7 lanzamientos de Slytherin, su hermano sólo hubiese podido parar dos, y, que los cazadores de Gryffindor no le hubieran metido ni uno a Blaise, a pesar que habían tirado 30 veces.

La pelirroja miró a su contrincante, Draco, él estaba en la misma posición que en el anterior partido: parado y observando el juego de los demás. ¿Tendría la snitch otra vez? Se preguntaba una y otra vez Ginny.

El no quitarle la vista al rubio le hizo un gran favor a la chica. Ginny apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: la snitch estaba detrás de la cabeza de Draco.

"Lo que sea por coger la snitch" le dijo la voz de Ron en su cabeza. Ginny sonrió maliciosamente, ya tenía un plan.

Se lanzó hacia Draco, el rubio la miró extrañado, cuando Ginny se empezó a poner de pie en su escoba. Cuando estaba relativamente cerca del Slytherin, Ginny se impulsó y saltó de la escoba hacia él.

La chica se abrazó con las manos al cuello del muchacho, y con las piernas a la cintura de este. Él, instintivamente, la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura (N/A: para que no se cayera, mal pensados). Ambos se miraron, y sin más, Ginny le besó.

Ella oía gritos de incredibilidad, que la hicieron reaccionar, separarse un poco del rubio y mostrar la snitch dorada a todo el estadio.

Draco quitó una mano de la cintura de la pelirroja, y condujo la escoba hacia el suelo.

- Eso es trampa, pequeña- le susurró al oído mientras la dejaba en el suelo-.

- ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿No te importa?

- No, te la regalo- Ginny le lanzó la snitch y él la cogió al vuelo-.

- Gracias, pero eres poco original.

- Si, pero ahora, ya estamos en paz- sonrió Ginny-.

- ¡¡Ginny eres un genio!!- gritó Ron bajando-. ¡A mí nunca se me hubiese ocurrido!

- ¡¡Ni se te ocurra, Weasley!!- le aconsejó Draco con cara de asco-.

- ¡¡Hay que celebrarlo!!- Ron y los demás miembros del equipo se fueron hacia los vestuarios, aunque no llegaron a entrar porque una multitud de Gryffindors acababan de llegar-.

Blaise bajó de la escoba y al bajar, con el barro del suelo, se resbaló y cayó. Se levantó molesto y se quitó la túnica embarrada y la tiró al suelo, junto su escoba.

- Blaise, no hagas ninguna tontería- advirtió el rubio-.

- ¡¡TÚ!!- Blaise ignoró a su amigo y se dirigió a los Gryffindors, que asustados, le atendieron-¡¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!!- muchos Gryffindors se quitaron del camino del castaño, haciendo un pasillo que llegaba hasta una sorprendida Hermione. Blaise, que tenía la camisa la tenía mojada y manchada se la quitó bruscamente y la tiró al suelo (N/A: juramos que sólo se quita la camiseta por comodidad, no porque esté cañón y todo eso…). El oji-verde (Blaise, no Harry) salvó la distancia que había entre él y Hermione, la agarró de las manos, la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la besó-.

Al principio la muchacha estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, pero luego respondió al beso que Blaise le daba. Pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico, y él colocó una mano en su cintura y otra en el cabello de Hermione.

El silencio fue expectante. Era la primera vez que un Slytherin y un Gryffindor se demostraban esa clase de afecto en público, y aquel día había ocurrido dos veces.

Algún idiota, llamado Ron Weasley, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y separó a Hermione y a Blaise, que ya se le había pasado el cabreo.

- Vale, Weasley¿qué coño te pasa?- preguntó Blaise algo confuso y recuperando su mal humor-.

- Me pasa esto- Ron golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Blaise en la cara, pero Blaise, ya prevenido, se la devolvió casi de inmediato-.

- ¡¡No merece la pena pelarse por un partido de Quidditch que no ha servido para nada!!- todos los presentes se voltearon y vieron a un hombre con un paraguas. El hombre de unos 55 años, era corpulento, moreno y de ojos penetrantes. Vestía ropa muggle: unos vaqueros negros, camiseta azul oscura y cazadora del color de los pantalones-.

- ¡Pero si se pelean por una chica!- exclamó Colin Crevey-.

- ¡De todas formas no merece la pena pelearse por una chica!… mmm, por esa chica si- Hermione sonrió alagada, y Blaise, ahora agarrado por Draco para que no volviera a golpear a Ron que a su vez estaba agarrado por Harry, lo miró mal, planteándose pegarle a él también-.

- ¿Cómo que no ha servido para nada?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall que acababa de llegar y que, también, llevaba un paraguas-.

- Bueno, decidieron que yo fuera el entrenador del equipo que fuera al mundial… y no me da la gana entrenar a un equipo que no haya elegido yo. Porque, por ejemplo, el señor sin camisa es mucho mejor guardián que el pelirrojo y sin embargo, según usted, iría el pelirrojo… a lo que me refiero es que quienes quieran pueden presentarse mañana a unas pruebas que voy ha hacer para elegir al equipo final. Es obligatorio que todos los miembros de los equipos de Quidditch vayan.

- ¡¡¿¿Pero quien se cree que es usted para dar ordenes a MIS alumnos??!!

- Soy Andrew Collins¿y usted es Minerva McGonagall?

- Si. ¿Quiere acompañarme a mi despacho?- aquella oferta pareció más una orden-.

- Por supuesto, Minie…

- Profesora McGonagall para usted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡No te puedes imaginar cuanto me alegro de que hayamos perdido!- exclamó Blaise al entrar en su habitación con Draco a sus espaldas-.

- Y yo…

- ¡Te gusta Ginny!

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¿No? No has soltado es snitch ni cuando me sujetabas para que no pegase a Weasley feo o a el señor Seleccionador.

- Bueno, es un regalo… no lo voy a tirar ¿no?

- No es la primera vez que tiras algún regalo- recordó Blaise dirigiéndose a la ducha-.

- Ya, pero…

- Nunca tirarías un regalo de la pelirroja- terminó su frase Blaise-.

- Oye, lo de besar a Granger ¿a que vino¿Y eso de echarle la culpa de todo?

- Es una larga historia, bese a Granger porque me pone y le eche la culpa de todo porque no me dio un beso de la suerte.

- Seguramente a ella también le pongas. Date prisa.

- Vale, plasta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡¡Por el amor de dios, Ginny, tienes que abortar!!- gritó Ron furioso cuando llegaron a la sala común-.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny que estaba en las nubes, pero Ron la mal interpretó y respondió a lo que el creía que se refería-.

- ¡No puedes tener un hijo de Zabini!

- ¿Qué?- Ginny no caía a que se refería y Ron, de nuevo, mal interpretó la respuesta-.

- ¡Ese tío solo piensa en follarse a todo lo que se mueve!

- Si, Harry hizo bien en dejarme- respondió Ginny que pensaba que su hermano hablaba de Harry-.

- ¡Espera¿Me estás diciendo que te alegras de que Zabini se folle a todo lo que se mueve?

- ¿Hablamos de Blaise?- se extrañó Ginny-.

- Si¡OH dios mío, no sabes de quien es tu hijo!- se alarmó Ron-.

- ¡¡Ron, metete en tus asuntos, ya veré yo lo que hago o dejo de hacer!!- Ginny se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y se marchó a su habitación haciéndose la ofendida-.

- ¡¡Pero Ginny¡¡Es lo mejor para todos!!- le gritó esperanzado Ron-. Y tú, Hermione, ayúdame ¿no?

- ¿Eh? Si, ya es muy tarde…. Mejor nos vayamos a dormir.

- ¡¡Hermione¿Qué te pasa?

- No llevo reloj, Ron- musitó distraída Hermione-.

- ¡¡Vale, otra que esta en las nubes!!

- No, Ron, no tengo hambre. Mejor me voy a dormir¿vale?- Hermione se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se marchó a su cuarto-.

- ¡¡Harry!!- el pelirrojo buscó a su mejor amigo-. Ayúdame.

- ¿En que?- preguntó el moreno-.

- Necesito que Ginny vuelva a la normalidad… y Hermione también.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?- inquirió extrañado Harry-.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste ayer¡¡Pues ponlo en práctica!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Soy Andrew Collins, y yo os escogeré para que juguéis en el puesto que mejor se os da, no el que más os guste. Primero serán las pruebas de saber volar¿de acuerdo? Bueno, cojan sus escobas… y si no saben volar, mejor que no lo intenten- algunos chicos se dieron por aludidos y se marcharon cabizbajos-. Comiencen.

Andrew se paseaba mientras que los chicos y chicas emprendían el vuelo.

Cuando Blaise iba a montar en su escoba Andrew se dirigió directamente a él:

- Chico sin camisa- llamó Collins a Blaise, este le miró con curiosidad-¿puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo?

- Claro.… ¿por?

- Sígueme- cuando estuvieron relativamente apartados de los demás, Collins se detuvo y miró a Blaise-. No vas a hacer las pruebas.

- ¿Por qué no¡¡Soy bastante bueno!! Y no soy violento… lo que pasa es que…

- Me gusta que los jugadores de Quidditch sean violentos.

- ¡¡¡Yo soy muy violento!!!- Collins esbozó una sonrisa-. Pero… hay jugadores más violentos que yo- un cuerpo grande cayó del cielo como un saco de patatas. Collins miró al muchacho que se había caído, que era Crabbe, como si el fuera el violento del que había hablado Blaise-. ¡¡Yo no me refería a él!!- Collins arqueó una ceja interrogante-. Como a Draco se le crucen los cables…

- ¿Draco? Me suena… ¿no era él el mortífago?- Blaise lo agarró del cuello y preparó su puño derecho para darle un puñetazo-.

- Si te metes con mi amigo y él no está para defenderse, seré yo quien te parta la cara- a Collins se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se deshizo de la mano que Blaise tenía en su cuello y abrazó al susodicho-.

- ¡¡Te quiero en mi equipo, muchacho¡¡Eres el guardián indiscutible¡¡Pase lo que pase¡¡Ya no habrá pruebas de guardianes!!

- ¡Vale!- Blaise, emocionado, abrazó al seleccionador-.

- Vamos a comunicarlo- el seleccionador hizo una señal y los chicos y chicas que estaban volando y estos bajaron-. Tengo que comunicaros algo… no habrá pruebas de guardián, porque el guardián es el ex chico sin camiseta.

- Me llamo Blaise, Blaise Zabini. ¿A que suena bien?- Blaise sonreía abiertamente-.

- ¡¡Joder!!- gritó una voz desde la multitud que pertenecía a Harry (N/A: se supone que Harry y Hermione han ido a apoyar a Ron y a Ginny, pero no hacen las pruebas), porque Ron había perdido el conocimiento y el moreno había logrado sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo-. ¡¡Hermione!!

- ¡¡Bravo¡¡Bravo¡¡Sois magníficos!!- la castaña se puso a aplaudir como una loca. La gente la miró extrañada-. ¿No tocaba aplaudir?

- ¡¡Que me ayudes, Hermione!!- pidió Harry a su amiga, esta reaccionó tarde, y al final Ron acabó en el suelo-.

- ¿Lo siento?

- Bueno, antes de la interrupción de la chica que merece que se peleen y del chico que no se peina, estaba anunciando que mi queridísimo Blaise es el guardián.

- OH, gracias Andrew, gracias.

- ¡¡Pero no es justo!!- se quejaban algunos-.

- ¿Por qué no?- interrumpió Collins-, yo he decidido que la persona más capacitada para ese puesto es él… así que ajo y agua.

- ¿No querrá decir a joderse y a aguantarse?- preguntó Blaise inocentemente-.

- Si, pero es que hay niños delante- le recordó Collins llevándose el dedo índice a los labios-.

- ¡Blaise, me alegro que seas tú el guardián!- Ginny salió entre la multitud y abrazó a su amigo-.

- ¡¡Y ojalá que tú seas la buscadora!!

- No me gusta ese puesto- replicó la chica-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Collins eligió como buscadora a Angelica Davies, al primer cazador que eligió fue a Draco, luego a Adam Griffiths y a Ginny.

Cuando aún quedaba una multitud con la esperanza de poder ocupar uno de los dos puestos de golpeador, Collins los miró extrañado.

- ¿A que esperáis?- preguntó el seleccionador-.

- A que nos diga que tenemos que hacer- recordó una muchachita de Hufflepuff-.

- ¿Para que?

- Para ser… los que pegan a las bludgers- musitó un Goyle-.

- Si ya los tengo- replicó Collins-. De echo, están a punto de llegar… ya se retrasan- apenas dijo estas palabras, una limusina negra iba hacia ellos a gran velocidad, derrapó y giró 90º, parándose justo en frente de Collins-.

Un hombre vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y con unas gafas de sol de este color salió de la puerta del conductor. Fue hacia el final del coche y abrió otra puerta.

Todos esperaban impacientes. Se imaginaban a unas estrellas del Quidditch disfrazados de adolescentes… ¡¡Cuánto se equivocaban!!

De la limusina salieron dos niñas de unos 9 años totalmente iguales con el cabello negro recogido en dos moños muy raros, que eran tapados por unos sombreros japoneses, y realzando sus rasgos orientales, los ojos azules verdosos. Vestían unos vestidos típicos japoneses de colores rojo, verde, rosa y algunas cenefitas doradas y unos zapatos a juego.

- Sentimos el retraso, Andy- se disculpó la que salió primera-.

- La próxima vez llegaremos antes- prometió la otra-.

- No pasa nada, chicas. Os presento a Joanne y a Ann Harrison, las golpeadoras del equipo de Inglaterra.

- ¡¡Pero si son dos niñas!!- se quejó alguien-.

- ¡¡Y además son japonesas!!- observó otro-.

- ¡¡Y no han hecho las pruebas!!

- Si queréis hacemos las pruebas- sugirió una de las niñas. La otra miró al conductor, que cogió un walkie-talkie y dijo algo en japonés. Acto seguido salió otro hombre idéntico al conductor del lado del copiloto, con una gran caja de cerezo, que abrió delante de la niña que no había ofrecido hacer las pruebas. La chica cogió un bate que estaba colocado en la caja y, sin mirar a su hermana, se lo lanzó y esta lo cogió hábilmente. La otra cogió otro bate que estaba en la caja, y ambas comenzaron a darse golpes en la mano simultáneamente-.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos? – dijo la que no había hablado antes-.

- ¡Esto va ha ser una masacre!- comentó "casualmente" su hermana poniendo una cara de psicópata-.

- Ni hablar- se adelantó a decir Collins-. Vosotras tenéis que descansar de ese viaje tan largo.

- ¡¡Vale!!- respondieron las dos gemelas-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Nunca pensaría que el Collins estuviera más flipado que tú… debe fumarse hierbas raras- comentó Draco al entrar en su dormitorio-.

- ¿Por qué piensa todo el mundo que la gente un poco rara se droga?- preguntó Blaise con tono irritado-.

- Imagínate, por un instante, que tú no eres tú…

- Y entonces¿quién soy yo?

- A eso iba, impaciente. Tú serías el seleccionador¿escogerías a dos niñas, de cómo mucho diez años, para ser GOLPEADORAS de un equipo de Quidditch?- preguntó Draco-.

- Pero piensa que a Collins le gustan los jugadores agresivos y si a escogido a unas niñas pequeñas para, encima, ser golpeadoras será por algo¿no?- razonó Blaise-.

- Tal vez…

- Muy normales no son, si enfrentarse a casi todo un colegio, y siendo todos más mayores, lo clasifican como una masacre. Personalmente, me dan miedo, tienen pinta de psicópatas en miniatura- mientras hablaban Blaise se iba desnudando por el cuarto, dejándolo todo tirado por el suelo, y Draco se había quedado solo con los boxers para dormir-. Van a ser unos meses muy interesantes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Tenéis una semana para resolver todos vuestros asuntos pendientes en Hogwarts- comunicó Collins a todos sus jugadores y a Hermione en los terrenos de Hogwarts, al día siguiente de haber elegido al equipo, los chicos pusieron caras raras-. Si, follaros a todas las chicas y chicos que podáis, despediros de vuestros amigos, montaros una fiesta, ya sabéis, lo típico…

- ¡Draco!- exclamó Blaise abrazándolo-. Te voy a echar mucho de menos, nunca te olvidaré, te mandaré cartas todos los días, no me haré mejores amigos, has sido para mí como un hermano, siempre te recordaré.

- Uno, no me estoy muriendo; dos, has repetido los de no te olvidaré dos veces pero con otras palabras y tres, yo me voy contigo, gilipollas- dijo Draco deshaciéndose del abrazo de Blaise, que acto seguido abrazó a Hermione y esta se quedó anonadada-.

- A ti va a ser a la que…- comenzó Blaise-.

- Blaise, si vas a autodestruirte y dejar de ser mi castaño agresivo favorito, no quiero verlo, vete a otra parte- ordenó Collins-.

- ¿Y nosotras que hacemos?- preguntó una de las gemelas, que ya no vestían tan raras, vestían mucho más normal-.

- ¿Turismo?- inquirió la otra-.

- Si queréis yo os puedo enseñar el colegio- se ofreció Adam-.

- Vale- aceptaron las dos a la vez-.

- No intentes ligártelas- le advirtió Collins en plan padre protector-.

- Vale, me ha pillado- bromeó Adam-, pensaba llevarlas a un rincón oscuro y hacerlas cosas malas.

- ¡Claro, vamos!- exclamó una de las niñas-.

- ¿Hay muchos rincones oscuros por Hogwarts?- preguntó la otra-.

- Niñas, esto es un castillo- les comunicó Draco-. ¿Cómo no va a haber rincones oscuros¡¡Hay todas unas mazmorras oscuras!!

- Bueno, pos vamos primero a las mazmorras.

- Venga, Adam, no te quedes detrás que luego sólo nos echan la bronca a nosotras- cuando Adam y las gemelas desaparecieron, Draco habló-.

- Deberíamos obligarlas a llevar sus nombres en la frente, porque sino¿cómo las diferenciamos?

- ¡¡Y pegados con súper glú (pegamento muy fuerte)!!- apoyó Ginny-.

- ¡¡A la que bestias¡¡Pobres niñas¡¡No podrán ver!!- exclamó escandalizado Blaise-. Bueno, de todas formas, yo me voy. ¡Tengo que hacer muchas cosas!- y contando con los dedos, comenzó a enumerar-: despedirme de todo Hogwarts, montar tres fiestas, celebrarlas, follarme a Hermione… ¡¡era broma!!- se apresuró a añadir el castaño, por si acaso Hermione le pegaba, pero ella ni se inmutó-. ¿Herms¿Estás bien?- como la chica no le respondía, la agarró del brazo y dijo-: Bueno, me la llevo a la enfermería. Hasta luego- Hermione ni se inmutó, simplemente se dejó llevar-.

- Bueno, y vosotros tres deberíais hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Ir a la enfermería?- preguntó incrédulo Draco-.

- ¿Hacer turismo?- apuntó Ginny, Collins miró a Angelica esperando un comentario divertido-.

- Yo no pienso decir nada, no soy ninguno de sus niñitos- se dio media vuelta y se marchó, Ginny la siguió-.

- ¿Sabes qué Davies?- le preguntó la pelirroja-.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡Que eres una idiota!!

- ¡¡Bueno, al menos yo no soy una pobretona!!- replicó la aludida fulminando con la mirada a Ginny-.

- ¡¡Que tengas más dinero que yo no significa que seas superior¡¡Y…!!- Draco tiró de Ginny hacia atrás para ponerse él en su lugar-.

- Mira, rubita…

- Soy castaña- replicó ella orgullosa-.

- Me da igual, solo yo tengo derecho ha llamar así a los Weasleys, entre otras cosas porque me lo inventé yo. ¿Lo pillas?

- Vale, rubito- aceptó Angelica, e hizo lo más inesperado: besó a Draco-. Tenía unas ganas de hacerlo- se dio media vuelta y se fue-.

- No me digas que te gustan los putones- comentó Ginny en un tono un poquito celoso fijándose en la cara de desconcierto de Draco, que malinterpretó creyendo que era de embobado-.

- ¿Celosa, pequeña?- inquirió Draco pasándose una mano por el pelo-.

- Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy- replicó ella-.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte, me gustan más tus besos- Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír-. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a desinfectar.

- Claro, vete. ¡Que tengas una buena desinfección!- deseó Ginny-.

- Lo intentaré- Draco se marchó hacia el castillo-.

- ¿Sabes?- Collins se había acercado a Ginny y había pasado su brazo derecho por sus hombros-. Es un buen partido.

- Si, claro- Ginny se deshizo del brazo de Collins y le empujo ligeramente-. Espero que disfrutes a tu buen partido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco se lavaba desenfrenadamente los dientes delante del espejo del cuarto de baño, cuando oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Escupió en el lavabo, y mientras se seguía cepillando fue a ver quien era.

Abrió la puerta y se recostó en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Ah¿Qué quieres tú?- preguntó el rubio mirando con el ceño fruncido a la morena que tenía delante y sacándose el cepillo de dientes de la boca-.

- ¿Desde cuando es tú tu preciosa amadísima adorable sexy guapa atractiva Pansy?

- Nunca respondas a una pregunta mía con otra pregunta, odio que hagan eso. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: nunca has sido mi preciosa amadísima adorable sexy guapa atrac… atractiva Pansy- Draco hizo una mueca indicando que no quería volverlo a repetir, dicho esto siguió cepillándose los dientes-.

- Bueno, siento muchísimo no haberte echo caso últimamente.

- Tranquila, he estado muy bien sin ti…

- Pero como ya se ha olvidado la gente de lo idiota que eres- Pansy ignoró a Draco y esbozó una sonrisa-, y, además, como eres cazador… yo preferiría que fueras buscador, es un puesto TAN especial… pero me conformo contigo, ya sabes, el buscador es Gryffindor. Maldito Potter.

Draco volvió a sacarse el cepillo de dientes de la boca.

- Uno, es Ravenclaw…

- No sabía que Potter hubiera cambiado de casa- comentó Pansy-.

- Dos, es una tía.

- ¿Potter se ha cambiado de sexo?

- Tres, se llama Angelica Davies…

- ¡Ah¿Potter se ha cambiado de nombre?

- Cuatro¡¡NO ES POTTER!! Cualquier persona minimamente inteligente se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Y tú eres la que me llama a mi idiota? Parkinson, deberías ir a revisión, la única neurona que tenías se te ha derretido- Draco volvió a la tarea de lavarse los dientes-.

- ¡¡OH¡¡ME ENCANTA CUANDO ME DICES PIROPOS!!- exclamó emocionadísima Pansy-.

- En serio Pansy, no te consideraba tan tonta…- Draco se había sacado el cepillo de la boca mirando con incredibilidad a la morena-.

- ¡¡OH, DRAKIN, YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO!!- exclamó Pansy dando un saltito y haciendo lo que Draco menos deseaba en ese momento: besarlo-.

Draco, con esfuerzo, consiguió separar a la muchacha de su cuerpo. Puso sus manos en los hombros de la morena para mantener las distancias y le dijo cabreado:

- Creo que me he tragado la pasta de dientes, idiota- en la cara del rubio se formó una mueca, sin poderlo evitar abrió la boca y expulsó lo que se había tragado dándole de lleno a Pansy-.

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- Pansy se deshizo de las manos de Draco y salió corriendo-.

- Sin duda hoy, no ceno- comentó Draco asqueado, recogió el cepillo del suelo, cerró la puerta y se volvió al cuarto de baño-. Como siga así me voy a arruinar- se dijo a sí mismo mientras sacaba un tubo de dentífrico nuevo-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise, como anteriormente dijo, había llevado a Hermione a la enfermería. A la castaña la había estacionado en una camilla, sentada, con la señora Pomfrey enfrente y Blaise a un lado. Mientras la enfermera Pomfrey le hacía pruebas y le hacia preguntas a Blaise:

- ¿Se ha dado un golpe?

- No.

- ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

- Estaba conmigo.

- ¿Seguro que no se ha dado un golpe?

- Si, seguro…

- ¿Pero seguro que no se ha dado un golpe?

La señora Pomfrey insistía tanto ya que Hermione estaba en estado de trance. La enfermera golpeó la frente de la muchacha suavemente, y tampoco se inmutó.

- ¿Y donde se ha dado el golpe…?

- ¡¡QUE NO SE HA DADO UN GOLPE, JODER!!

- Y ese golpe¿ha sido muy duro?- Blaise iba a responder, cuando alguien le agarró de la corbata y lo tiraba hacia esa persona-.

- ¿Herms…?

- Blaise, quiero que echemos un polvo- le dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos, cara a cara-.

- ¡¡Está enferma!!

- No Blaise, quiero follar contigo ya…

- Lo… ¿lo dices en serio?- preguntó entrecortadamente Blaise-.

- Que si, quiero acostarme contigo ya, en este instante.

- ¡¡Vale!!- aceptó contento Blaise, ya que por fin iba a conseguir lo que llevaba un tiempo deseando. El chico cogió la mano de Hermione, tiró de ella haciendo que se levantara y prácticamente salió corriendo de la enfermería dejando a una Pomfrey muy sorprendida-.

El pobre Blaise corría todo lo que podía para llegar cuanto antes a su habitación. Tenía la idea de que en cualquier momento Hermione se despertaría y ya no querría nada con él.

De repente, Herms se paró y soltó la mano del muchacho.

- OH, mierda, ya se te ha pasado- dijo Blaise poniéndose las manos en la cara con un gesto abatido-.

Hermione ignoró al chico y murmuró unas palabras frente una ventana, como si se hubiera activado un mecanismo se abrió la ventana dando paso a un pasadizo. Esta vez fue Hermione quien tiró de Blaise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco seguía con su feliz tarea, bueno, feliz para quien lo viera, porque él ya estaba desquiciado perdido. Tras gastar el quinto tubo de pasta, perdió los nervios y se empezó a echar el dentífrico en la boca, lo masticaba, se metía agua en la boca y escupía.

Después de un rato con su nuevo método, volvió a cepillarse los dientes de forma tradicional.

Oyó como se abría la puerta del dormitorio y acto seguido un golpe, como si alguien se hubiera estampado contra la puerta.

Pesando que era Pansy que volvía, y esta vez para violarlo, cogió lo primero que pillo. Miró el bote, para ver si era dañino o no, descubriendo que era laca (un fijador de pelo, en spray, que generalmente usan las mujeres).

- ¿Laca? – se preguntó a si mismo Draco-. Será de Blaise.

El rubio, armado con la laca en una mano y con la otra cepillándose los dientes, salió del baño dispuesto a disparar con la laca.

Estaba tan seguro de que se trataba de Pansy, que nada más abrir la puerta gritó:

- ¡Quieta, Parkinson, tengo una laca y no dudaré en utilizarla! –recorrió la habitación con la vista y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Blaise contra la puerta y a Hermione frente a él besándose salvajemente-.

Tras el grito de guerra de Draco, la pareja dejó de besarse por unos instantes, miraron al rubio y después siguieron a lo suyo.

- Vale, podéis montároslo por toda la habitación menos en mi cama, ese es mi espacio privado. Ahora quitaos de la puerta que voy a salir- Draco abrazó a la laca, volvió a su tarea de los dientes y se fue hacia la puerta, cuando Hermione y Blaise ya estaban en la coma del último-.

Draco salió de su habitación, cerró la puerta y miró el pasillo detenidamente, como si esperara que apareciera Pansy y saltara sobre él.

- Genial, y ahora¿adonde coño voy?- se dijo el rubio a sí mismo-.

Lo más lógico es que se quedara en la sala común, pero si contamos con que Pansy podía aparecer en cualquier momento y que un 99.9 de los Slytherin le odiaban, esa no era la opción más acertada.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Druida Cliodna, LAüRA , marata1507, Gwen Diasmore, Sara Black, Sweetangel-M, patricia, Akane-chan-yuna. 

Por cierto, una pequeña aclaración, el fic está puesto en la categoría Blaise-Hermione porque, aparte de ser la pareja que más claro está que se van a liar, hay menos historias de ellos...

Besitos, Feliz Año y Felices Reyes.

Se despiden las Twins Sisters.

Holly y Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMARY: Una rica compañía decide celebrar los mundiales de Quidditch Junior¿quiénes serán los elegidos para representar a Inglaterra? C.4¿A dónde fue el pobre y desamparado Draco? Ginny caritativa y las gemelas con complejo de atletas.**

**Los Mundiales de Quidditch Junior**

**Capitulo 4:**

Draco caminaba felizmente por los pasillos sin ninguna idea de a donde ir, masticando la pasta de dientes y aún abrazado a la laca. Aunque sentía que todas las miradas se dirigían a él, le daba igual.

- ¡Eh, Malfoy!- le gritó una voz femenina. Draco escupió la pasta de dientes que tenía en la boca dentro de un macetero decorativo con plantas de plástico y se volteó lentamente-.

- OH, mi pequeña tramposilla- saludó el chico a la pelirroja que se le acercaba casi corriendo-.

- ¿Sabes que te pueden sancionar por eso?

- Bueno, un poco de higiene nunca viene mal¿no? Además, así la planta crecerá fuerte y sana- sonrió Draco-.

- Peazo de tonto, la planta es de plástico- le informó Ginny-.

- ¿Así? Que cutre. ¿Qué pasa¿No hay dinero para comprar plantas?

- ¡Yo que sé! Pregúntaselo a McGonagall.

- No, mejor no, cuanto menos nos comuniquemos… Casi mejor.

- ¿Tienes problemas con la directora?- Ginny agarró uno de los brazos del rubio y con la otra mano le dio unas palmaditas a la vez que empezaba a caminar de nuevo-. Cuenta, cuenta.

- ¡Eres una cotilla!- exclamó fingiendo estar escandalizado-.

- Ya¿y? Como si a ti no te gustaran los cotilleos…

- No, sobretodo porque últimamente solo tratan de mí.

- Si lo sabes… quiere decir que estás al tanto de todos…

- Vale, Weasley, lo que tú digas- comunicó él dándole la razón como a los tontos-.

- ¿Eso es laca?- preguntó extrañada la chica-.

- Si, y esto es un cepillo de dientes- le enseñó los objetos en cuestión-. ¿Algún problema?

- No… Por cierto¿te das cuenta de que todos te miraban antes?- preguntó Ginny-.

- Si, pero me da muy mucho igual- contestó el chico poniendo una voz infantil y añadió rápidamente con una voz muy chillona-. Por cierto¿te das cuenta de que todos nos miran ahora?

- ¡Eh! Yo no hablo así- se molestó la pelirroja-.

- Vale. ¿A dónde me llevas?

- No sé¿dónde quieres que te lleve?

- ¿Eso ha sido una insinuación o una invitación?- inquirió Draco con una media sonrisa-.

- ¿Qué? Nunca le pondría los cuernos a mi dios del sexo señor superdotado y mucho menos contigo.

- ¿Qué tengo de malo?- él se separo de ella un poco, pero sin llegar a soltarse-.

- ¡¡Eres su mejor amigo!!- explicó Ginny, siguiéndole el juego y acercándose más, hasta llegar a abrazar el brazo de Draco-.

- Pues, que sepas que él si te pone los cuernos- y dicho esto, le sacó la lengua-.

- ¿Cómo¿Con quién¿Cuándo?- preguntó muy deprisa-.

- Shh, es un secreto. Yo no sé nada de cotilleos- después Draco le guiñó un ojo-.

Sin casi darse cuenta, los dos ya habían salido del castillo y ahora caminaban por los terrenos del colegio. Poco a poco se fueron dirigiendo hacia los invernaderos.

- Weasley¿me has traído aquí para violarme?

- OH, me has pillado. ¿Tan transparente soy?-se lamentó Ginny-. Pensaba que ocultaba mejor mis intenciones…

- No intentes imitarme, pequeña.

- Señor Malfoy, de nuevo me ha vuelto a pillar. ¿Es acaso usted adivino? Si no lo es, me está dejando estupefacta- dijo poniendo voz pomposa-.

- Señorita Weasley, un verdadero caballero nunca revela sus fuentes adivinatorias.

- ¿Los caballeros no guardaban el secreto de con quien se acuestan?

- ¿A mí que me cuentas?- Draco dirigió a Ginny hacia el bosque prohibido-.

- ¿Ahora vas a violarme tú a mí?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Adam, cumpliendo con lo que dijo, estaba haciendo un tour por Hogwarts junto con las gemelas.

- Bueno, chicas, estas son las mazmorras- comunicó Adam cuando llegaron al lugar señalado-.

- Yo pensé que serían más… tétricas- dijo una de las niñas-.

- Si y… con más… ¿bichos¡Nos han estafado!- exclamó la otra-.

- Devuélvenos el dinero- exigió su hermana extendiendo una mano hacia el perplejo hufflepuff -.

- ¡¡Pero si no me habéis dado nada!!

- ¿Qué más da¡Sigue siendo una estafa!

Acto seguido las gemelas salieron corriendo, no sin antes compartir una mirada de complicidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Varias horas más tarde, Draco y Ginny volvían al castillo, aún cogidos del brazo.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- le preguntó Draco a Ginny-.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido mirar la hora? Van a dar el toque de queda dentro de quince minutos- respondió mirándole a los ojos-.

- ¿Y¿Te vas a ir por esa bobada?- inquirió él entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza brevemente-.

- Creo que hoy ya he cumplido mi momento Malfoy. Me es suficiente con haberte visto escupir a una planta, haber casi irrumpido en un invernadero, haber estado en el bosque prohibido, haberle incordiado a los bichejos de Hagrid y demás cosas- resumió la chica-.

- Venga, quédate conmigo, no me abandones- ofreció-.

- Joder, vete con Blaise que te tiene que echar mucho de menos, son muchas horas sin verte…

- Te aseguro que Blaise no me echa de menos- afirmó el rubio-.

- ¡Pero si te adora¡No puede vivir alejado de ti.

- Ya, seguirá haciendo cosas malas y no aptas para niños con…

- ¡¡Perdón!!- gritó una vocecilla infantil y femenina, perteneciente a una de las Harrison, que les empujó, pasó entre ellos y siguió corriendo-.

- ¿Pero que…?- comenzó a decir Draco acercándose de nuevo a la pequeña de los Weasley-.

- ¡¡Pi, piii!!- gritó una nueva voz, esta vez perteneciente a la otra Harrison, que hizo lo mismo que su hermana-.

- ¿Qué demonios…?- esta vez, cuando se iba a acercar, una nueva persona pasó entre ellos. Adam seguía a las chicas "de cerca"-. Sabes, yo a ese chico le partí una vez la cara… No me importaría volver a hacerlo.

- Te entiendo, a mí tampoco me importaría. Bueno, adiós- se despidió Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla y comenzando a andar-.

- Ginny, por favor, quédate a dormir conmigo- suplicó poniendo carita de perrito abandonado-.

- No… no puedo… Además¿dónde dormiríamos?- inquirió empezando a ablandarse-.

- En una zona común- respondió rápidamente-. Venga, quédate…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a estas horas, fijo que la sala de menesteres está pillada. Además me podrías malinterpretar…

- No¿qué por qué quieres que me quede?

- Porque me da miedo la oscuridad¡no te jode!- contestó mordazmente-. Enserio¿me vas a dejar solito en los oscuros y siniestros pasillos del colegio?

- Pero…

- Vengaa, vaa. No te vayaas.

- Si me echan la bronca será tu culpa¿podrás vivir con eso?- accedió finalmente Ginny-.

- Obvio, podré soportarlo- asintió con la cabeza para darle más énfasis-.

- Señor Malfoy, es usted un descarado, no hemos tenido la primera cita y ya me propone compartir lecho.

- Si a un sillón le llamas lecho… Pero, bueno, te debo una cita- Draco le guiñó un ojo de forma picara-.

- Todavía no he aceptado a tener esa cita con usted…

- Yap, todavía no te lo he pedido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Dónde estarán?- le gritó Ron a Harry-.

El pelirrojo estaba que se subía por las paredes ya que ni su hermana ni Hermione habían aparecido desde que fueron a la reunión del equipo. Mientras que Harry, aburrido como una ostra, miraba las manchas de tinta que había en el techo de la sala común de Gryffindor, tirado en un sofá.

- ¿Tú que crees? Estarán montándose una orgía, como deberíamos hacer nosotros- dijo Harry sin pensar. Ron lo miró raro-. Ron, cada uno por nuestro lado- explicó al ver su cara-.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que mi hermanita y la santa de Hermione están… bueno, ya sabes?- Ron, que se había quedado en el primer comentario, le dio frustrado una patada al sillón en el que su amigo estaba tumbado-.

- No te piques, Ronnie. Seguro que han subido y tú ni te has coscao- aseguró el moreno con tranquilidad-. Ellas estarán tan tranquilitas en sus camitas mientras nosotros hacemos el canelo por culpa de tus paranoias.

- Ya¿qué posibilidades hay de que hayan subido y que ninguno de los dos las haya visto?

- Ay, Ron, no me hables de matemáticas- momentáneamente miró al pelirrojo, le dirigió una mirada asesina y luego volvió a mirar el techo-.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, las chicas se están descontrolando- comunicó como si eso fuera la información más trascendental del mundo-.

Harry volvió a mirarlo unos instantes

- Ron, te repites más que el potaje de tía Petunia.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- él ignoró por completo a Harry-.

- Ronald…- empezó a decir, pero al oír como seguía parloteando, no dijo nada más-.

- ¿Y si…¿Y si Ginny se está acostando con Zabini?

- ¿Cómo habrán manchado el techo de tinta?-el moreno, siguiendo el ejemplo de su mejor amigo, decidió ignorarlo y hablar solo en voz alta-. Y lo más importante¿cómo habrán hecho que la tinta no goteé?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos al día siguiente, vio una cabellera pelirroja que descansaba sobre su pecho.

Lo siguiente que captaron sus sentidos fue el murmullo creciente de todas las personas, que a una distancia prudencial, los miraban como si fueran de otro planeta.

- Ey, pequeña. Despierta- susurró el rubio moviendo suavemente uno de los hombros de la chica-.

- No seas plasta, déjame dormir más. Encima que paso la noche contigo…

- Eeem, Ginny, sino quieres que tu hermano se monte otra paranoia sobre tus relaciones con el sexo opuesto, te aconsejo que te despiertes, tenemos a todo Hogwarts mirándonos como si fuéramos parte de un circo…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la chica abriendo mucho los ojos e incorporándose por completo. Lentamente miró a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Tras asegurarse, dijo-: Ah, da igual, Ron no está –se encogió de hombros y volvió a su posición inicial-.

- Venga, chavales, se acabó el espectáculo. Ginny, tengo hambre.

- Déjame dormir.

- Tengo hambre.

- Que te den.

- Tengo hambre.

- Y yo tengo sueño, cállate.

- Tengo hambre, te aseguro que si muero de inanición, no te hará tanta gracia y además no tendremos esa cita…

- ¡Ahiiiiiiiii, cállate!- exclamó Ginny dándole un golpe en el pecho-. ¡OH, joder¿Por qué estás tan duro?- gritó agitando la mano con la que le había golpeado-.

- Eres una jijas- se burló Draco-. Vamos a comer.

- No, no me apetece andar hasta taaan lejos.

- Vale, eso no es problema- él se levantó del sillón y cogió a Ginny como si fuera un saco de patatas-.

- ¿Sabes, Malfoy? Tienes un buen culo. Visto desde este ángulo…- comunicó la pelirroja que en estos momentos, aunque no quisiese, solo podía mirar esa parte de su anatomía-.

- Lo sé, y también beso muy bien.

- Egocéntrico- le respondió bastante alto-.

- Bueno¿para qué negarlo? Tú tampoco lo haces mal- dijo ignorando el insulto-.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Quién es el egocéntrico ahora?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron despertó sin ninguna delicadeza a Harry, que al final se quedó con él otro dormidos en la sala común.

- No entiendo nada de lo que dices- le cortó Harry, ya que el pelirrojo gritaba incoherencias-.

- ¡¡No han llegado¡¡¡No están!!!- volvió a gritar el chico-.

- Sigo sin entender nada, explícate- pidió poco interesado-.

- ¡¡Ginny y Hermione no han pasado la noche en sus cuartos!!

- A lo mejor… si que han vuelto, pero estabas dormido.

- He estado todo el rato despierto¡¡todavía no ha pasado nadie!! Nadie desde Parvati, que pasó a las 1 y 25 minutos, y 13 segundos según tu reloj, que es digital.

- ¿¿Me has quitado el reloj, Ron??- preguntó-.

- Si, me aburría.

- Pero¿no podías seguir cavilando en voz alta?

- No, porque no es lo mismo hablar solo cuando estas con alguien que cuando estás solo¡¡te pueden tomar por loco!!- razonó el muchacho-. Pero, Harry- añadió más serio-¿y si de verdad están haciendo una orgía?

- ¡Pues seguro que a estas horas ya se habrán cansado!- se exasperó el moreno-.

El pelirrojo le fulminó con la mirada y le tiró a la cabeza el reloj robado, pero nunca llegó a su objetivo, puesto que Harry, haciendo gala de sus reflejos, lo atrapó en el aire y le sacó la lengua a Ron.

- Ron, yo no sé como lo verás tú, pero me voy a duchar.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No- Harry le miró extrañado-.

- Entonces¿para que coño me lo dices, gilipollas?

- ¡¡Porque antes no dejabas que me fuera!!

Harry se levantó, y subió las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos corriendo, antes de que Ron cambiara de idea, y le atara al sofá o algo así.

Pasados unos segundos, Harry volvió a aparecer por las escaleras.

- ¿Ya te has duchado¡Qué rápido¿Y para qué te has vuelto a poner la misma ropa?

- Subnormal, te has quedado dormido. ¡No hay nadie en la puta torre!

- Pero… ¿qué dice¡Si yo no me he quedado dormido!

- En nuestro dormitorio no hay nadie, y anoche estaban todos. Te recuerdo, que según tú, no ha salido nadie. ¿Entonces que les ha pasado¿Les han abducido?- preguntó sarcásticamente Harry-.

- No sé que es eso de abucir, pero por aquí no ha pasado ni Nick casi-Decapitado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Podía haberte llevado hasta el Gran Comedor- le comunicó Draco-.

- ¿Y dejar que piensen que te dejo tocarme? No gracias, ya tengo bastante mala fama.

- Eso no te importaba cuando estabas dormida encima de mí.

- Tú lo has dicho, estaba dormida- recalcó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros-.

- No quiero entrar, me da miedo- informó el chico-.

- ¿Y esa bobada?

- Es que si Blaise no está, sigo sin poder entrar en mi cuarto…

- Bueno, si tienes que ducharte o algo, te puedo dejar entrar en mi cuarto…

- ¿Qué te he hecho?- preguntó Draco horrorizado-.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, algo tengo que haber hecho para que quieras que me maten en Gryffindor…

- Que bobo eres, venga, vamos a dentro. Así sales de dudas.

- ¿No vas a desayunar conmigo¿Después de haber dormido juntos, de haber pasado la tarde juntos¿Me vas a abandonar junto a Laca?- inquirió sacándose la laca de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y poniendo cara de corderito degollado-.

- De acuerdo, pero nos sentamos en la mesa Gryffindor- advirtió Ginny sonriendo tranquilamente-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry bajó, recién duchado (pero vestido), de su cuarto y miró malhumorado a Ron.

- ¡¡Joder!! Cuánto has tardado- se quejó el pelirrojo-. Mira, yo creo… ¡Harry¿Dónde vas?

Harry ignoró completamente a Ron y continuó su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Bueno…- añadió Ron cuando su amigo había desaparecido- ¡pues que te den! Ahora me voy a duchar yo.

El moreno, tras unos minutos, llegó a su destino. Divisó a Ginny sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, se acercó y se sentó al lado de un chico que hablaba con ella.

- Ginny, tu hermano es gilipollas. Me ha obligado a dormir en la sala común por tu culpa¡y la de Hermione! Se ha montado una paranoia de que estabais haciendo una orgía con Zabini- el "individuo" con el que hablaba Ginny se atragantó y Harry se percató por primera vez en él. Durante unos segundos se quedó pasmado, pero luego reaccionó, sonrió y dijo-¡Hola!

El rubio parpadeó con incredibilidad e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- ¡Hay que guay! Que bien os lleváis todos¿me dejáis que os saque una foto?- exclamó divertida Ginny, mientras que Harry empezaba a servirse todo lo que pillaba en un plato-.

- ¡No¡Vale!- contestaron a la vez Draco y Harry-. ¿Vale?- preguntó extrañado el rubio-.

- ¿Qué más da? Solo es una foto… ¡Ni que te fueras a morir!- le explicó Harry-.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Harry?- inquirió la pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos-.

- A ver, que yo no tengo nada en contra suya- se defendió el moreno-.

- Hay una cosa que no me entra en la cabeza…

- Ginny, no le des más vuelta, sigo siendo yo- la cortó Harry molesto-.

- ¿Por qué dices que es culpa mía que Ron sea gilipollas¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione¿Cómo que no ha ido a dormir¿Dónde está?- preguntó y de nuevo, Draco se atragantó-.

- Si lo supiera no hubiera estado toda la noche durmiendo en un sillón. Y tú ten más cuidado al comer, tío, a ver si me van a echar a mi las culpas de que tú te mueras atragantado- añadió Harry señalando al rubio con el tenedor-. Ginny¿no nos ibas a sacar una foto?

- ¡¡Cierto!! Esperad un momento- la pelirroja se levantó y se acercó a un grupito de chicos de su curso-. Colin, hazme un favor¿nos sacas una foto?

- ¿A quién?- preguntó el joven león-.

- A Harry…

- ¡Vale!- accedió rápidamente el chico levantándose de un salto y regresando con Ginny al lugar en el que Harry y Draco desayunaban-. Posad.

Ginny, rápidamente, pasó por debajo de la mesa. Al salir al otro lado, se levantó, se atusó un poco el pelo, se colocó entre los dos muchachos, los agarró por los hombros haciendo que se acercaran ligeramente y sonrió, mientras los otros dos, seguían a lo suyo.

Colin sacó una foto, y después otra.

- Tomad, pelearos por ella- les dijo, entregándoles una de las dos instantáneas, mientras que se guardaba la otra entre los pliegues de su túnica-.

- Tranquilos, la foto para mí. Para vosotros la satisfacción de haber salido mal en ellas… Míralos que monos en la foto- exclamó volviendo a su lado de la mesa de la misma manera que antes-.

- ¿No decías que era nuestro momento¿Por qué sales tú?- preguntó Draco después de tragar-.

- Porque yo estoy en él, pero si no salgo en la foto es como si no estuviera, porque si la gente no te ve… ¿entiendes?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Blaise despertó solo en su cama. Encontró la habitación hecha un desastre. Con ropa tirada de cualquier modo por el suelo, y unos ruidos procedentes del baño, de agua cayendo.

Blaise se levantó de la cama, desnudo, y se acercó tímidamente a la puerta del baño, preguntándose quién se estaría duchando. Lentamente abrió la puerta, haciendo que una fina hebra de vapor se escapara. Asumió que la que se duchaba era Hermione, puesto que Draco siempre se duchaba con agua fría y asomó la cabeza curioso.

- ¿Hola?- preguntó el castaño-.

- Si no te importa, me estoy duchando- le respondió fríamente la chica-.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿No fue bueno?- Hermione cortó el agua, e ignorando su pregunta, le pidió que se fuera-. Venga, Hermione, no voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya…

- He dicho que te vayas- esta vez era una orden-.

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a enfadarte! Primero me insultas y me ignoras, luego me das un poco de juego, luego me vuelves a ignorar, más tarde, te me echas encima como una leona¿y ahora te enfadas¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?

- Blaise, por favor, vete.

- No, esta es mi habitación, y haré lo que yo quiera…- Blaise fue interrumpido por unos débiles sollozos procedentes de la ducha. El castaño, sin dudarlo, se acercó a la ducha, corrió la mampara de ésta y abrazó a Hermione-.

La chica se dejó abrazar durante unos instantes. Pero, pareció reaccionar y lo empujó.

- Blaise, por favor, vete.

- Pero…

- ¡¡JODER, QUE TE VAYAS, ZABINI!!- gritó empezando a llorar más fuerte-.

El muchacho obedeció y salió del baño, cerrando la puerta. Se agachó, cogió sus boxers del suelo y se los puso. Después, comenzó a recoger la ropa del suelo, dándose cuenta de que solo había suya.

Los sollozos de Hermione le seguían llegando, haciendo que se sintiera culpable.

Pasados veinte minutos, la chica salió del baño completamente vestida y con los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos. Sin cruzar ninguna palabra, ni mirada, salió de la habitación.

- Hermione…- Blaise fue a ir tras ella, pero la castaña echó a correr y se marchó de Slytherin-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

- Pero¿no terminas ya?- preguntó irritada-.

- No, tengo hambre.

- Es verdad lo que dicen, todo se pega menos la hermosura. Cada vez te pareces más a Ron.

- Si, pero yo al menos no hablo con la boca llena de comida…

- ¡Las tías son gilipollas!- exclamó Blaise sentándose al lado de Ginny-.

Blaise confundido, decidió ducharse y bajar a desayunar. Como al entrar en el Gran Comedor había visto a Ginny y a Draco, se fue con ellos.

Al oír el comentario, la pelirroja lo miró extrañada, el rubio con curiosidad y el moreno con suma indiferencia.

- Tú no, cariño- añadió el Slytherin recién llegado dándole un beso en la mejilla-.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con…?- preguntó su compañero de casa-.

- Ahora no. Amorcito, pásame el café- Harry le pasó un jarra con café, haciendo que todos le miraran extrañados-.

- ¿Qué¡Estoy yo más cerca!- se defendió-.

- Gracias… ¿Por qué me empujaste el otro día?- añadió con curiosidad Blaise-.

- ¿Te empujé¿Cuándo? – se extrañó el chico de oro-.

- Bueno, da igual. ¿Tienes algo en contra mía? Porque, lo podemos hablar¿eh? Lo podemos hablar…

- Vale, Blaise, no le ralles. Él todavía no te conoce y se lo puede tomar a mal- aconsejó Ginny-.

- Está bien¡¡pero empezar a animarme!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco y Blaise regresaron a su habitación. El castaño entró después y cerró la puerta de un portazo, y además, la hechizó para que nadie pudiera escuchar ni entrar.

- Vale¿qué ha pasado?- le preguntó el rubio tirándose en su cama-.

- ¡¡Nada!!- gritó sentándose en la cama de Draco-.

- No te hagas el difícil conmigo, que sé que has silenciado la habitación para algo.

- ¡¡También la he cerrado!!

- Blaise- apremió el rubio-. Empieza desde el principio.

- La llevo a la enfermería, me suelta que quiere acostarse conmigo, yo lo hago. Y a la mañana siguiente¡se enfada! Incluso se puso a llorar… ¿tan malo soy?

- Pensemos desde la perspectiva Gryffindor. Es Granger, santurrona, empollona, virgen…

- ¡¡No!! Virgen no- le cortó Blaise rápidamente, haciendo que Draco abriera sorprendido los ojos-. Alguien se la ha chivado¿crees que debo partirle la cara?

- Yo creo que primero deberías arreglarlo con ella, y después ya hablamos.

- Tienes razón, además, no sé como se llama.

- ¿Pero que hizo exactamente?

- Lloró, se puso a gritar, y salió corriendo.

- A lo mejor se ha arrepentido- sugirió Draco-. Olvídalo o intenta hablarlo con ella.

- ¿Y que hago¿Me disculpo?

- ¿Por qué te vas a disculpar?

- Es que… Me siento culpable- susurró indicando que no quería hablar de ello-. Puede que fuese muy brusco.

- Joder, Blaise, no te creía tan tonto. Sin duda lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a hablar con ella e intentar solucionarlo, todo o en parte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente Blaise intentó hablar varias veces con ella, sin resultado alguno. La chica lo rehuía.

El castaño, después de las clases, paseaba ya rendido por los pasillos, cuando se la encontró de frente. Hermione, al verle, se quedó paralizada.

- Hermione… perdóname- suplicó Blaise-. De verdad, lo siento.

- Déjame- pidió ella dándose la vuelta y alejándose por el lado que había llegado-.

- ¡No puedes dejarme así! – el chico la siguió, persistente, a la vez que ella aceleraba el paso y se metió en la primera habitación que encontró, los baños de chicas-. ¡Hermione, abre!

De nuevo, se encontró como única respuesta, los sollozos de Hermione. Molesto, se marchó.

Durante los siguientes días esta escena se repitió con bastante frecuencia, ya que cuando Blaise veía a Hermione, esta salía corriendo, y se encerraba en cualquier sitio.

Por fin llegó el día de partida. Como Andrew les comunicó, primero irían en tren hasta Londres, y desde el aeropuerto muggle, en _ation_ hasta España. La razón de montar en avión, no era otra que según el seleccionador "no es posible que ganemos nada, sin antes montarnos en un ation", según los chicos era una excusa tonta para montarse en el invento muggle.

Durante la despedida, algo frívola por parte de los Slytherins, Harry se acercó a Ginny.

- Ginny, quería hablar contigo.

- Claro, habla- le apremió la chica. Harry cogió el brazo de ella y la separó ligeramente del grupo-.

- He intentado olvidarte, pero me es imposible. Te amo, vuelve conmigo… por favor.

Ginny lo miro pasmada, y se soltó.

- Pero, pero…

- No tienes que decir nada ahora, me lo puedes contar por carta- Harry se inclinó y atrapó sus labios brevemente-. Buen viaje- dijo alejándose ligeramente, y dándole una palmadita en la espalda, amistosamente. Y se fue-.

La chica regresó, abobada, a donde estaban los demás.

- OH, Weasley, no sabía que fueras tan manejable- le susurró Draco al oído, molesto y entró en uno de los carruajes que les llevaría a la estación de tren de Hogsmeade, dejándola más confusa de lo que estaba antes-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Antes de entrar en el avión privado, Andrew había establecido como se iban a sentar. Las gemelas se sentarían juntas, en los asientos paralelos a estos, Adam y Angelica, detrás de estos el seleccionador, y detrás de él, Draco y Ginny, y paralelos a estos, Hermione y Blaise.

Entre los cuatro primeros la discusión era la misma: quien cogía la ventanilla y quien el pasillo. Andrew se fue a hablar con los pilotos. Y los cuatro últimos ni se miraban ni se hablaban.

Cuando el avión empezó a despegar, Blaise decidió atacar.

- Hermione, háblame- pidió, y la chica le ignoró-. Ya sé que no lo quieres escuchar, pero…

- ¡Si sabes que no lo quiero escuchar…¿Por qué coño me lo tienes que contar?

- Pero…

- ¡No quiero escuchar tus peros, Zabini!

- ¿Qué coño te pasa?- gritó el castaño-.

- ¿Qué que me pasa¡Que no quiero nada contigo¡No quiero hablarte, no quiero tocarte, no quiero mirarte…¡NO QUIERO NADA!

- ¿¿Y si te doy tanto asco¡¡POR QUÉ TE ACOSTASTE CONMIGO!!??- gritó Blaise totalmente fuera de sí, haciendo que todos les miraran con cara de asombro-. ¡¡AHORA NO ME JODAS, CONTESTAME¿¿TENÍAS UN CALENTÓN Y QUERÍAS DESAHOGARTE??

La castaña con todas sus fuerzas, le dio una bofetada, haciendo que se callara muy enfadado.

Ginny, por otro lado, había decidido imitar a su amigo, y atacar al rubio cuando no podía huir.

- ¿Qué querías decir antes?

- Yo no quería decir nada.

- Venga, di. Las cosas no se dicen por nada- apremió Ginny-.

- Weasley, si hubiera sabido que te bajabas las bragas tan fácilmente, hasta yo lo hubiese intentado- Ginny abrió mucho los ojos-.

- ¿Perdón¿Qué coño estas diciendo?

- Venga, Potter te trata como una mierda, y con dos palabras dulces vuelves a caer, como una tonta, en sus redes. No sé si ignorarte o hacer a Potter mi héroe, con un chasquido consigue que saltes.

Ginny, ofendida, cogió unos cascos que estaban en la rejilla del asiento delantero y se los puso.

Draco, con un resoplido conectó el auricular a la radio, y añadió.

- No los has conectado. Además, no te ponen música hasta que estas en el aire- la pelirroja lo ignoró, y el rubio, aburrido después de un rato, se giró hacia la, todavía, indignada Hermione-. Te cambio el sitio- ofreció-.

- Encantada- ambos se quitaron el cinturón y se levantaron, a la vez que Andrew sacaba su cabeza del compartimiento de pilotos y decía amenazadoramente-.

- A no ser que vayan a ir al baño a la vez, os aconsejo que regreséis a vuestros asientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Definitivamente el viaje no fue, para nada, ameno. Al llegar a España, se volvieron a sentar de la misma manera en los taxis que los llevaron al hotel, y por tanto, la conversación entre los dos Slytherins y las dos Gryffindors no existió.

Estaban empezando a sacar las maletas de los taxis, con un botones al lado, cuando un lamborghini plateado aparcó delante de ellos. Una chica salió rápidamente del coche, y se abalanzó sobre Blaise, que al verla, gritó abriendo los brazos para recibirla:

- ¡¡Mi niña flor!!

La chica, aceptó el abrazo, y además comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara.

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola¿Os acordáis de nosotras? Nosotras, de vosotros si. Nos ha sido imposible con toda esa cantidad de rr que hemos recibido en este periodo de inactividad. Mil gracias a todos. Sobre a alguien que nos mandó un e-mail pidiendo que continuáramos pronto y que no lo abandonáramos, que hizo que nos pusiéramos a escribir este capitulo. **

**La verdad es que hemos pasado una muy mala racha. Pero está todo solucionado.**

**¿Próximas actualizaciones¡Eso esperamos! Si no hay problemas y/o contratiempos, las habrá¡por cierto! Los reviews ayudan :D **

**Se abren las apuestas (¡por favor! Apostad ) ¿Quién es "la niña flor"¿Qué relación tiene con Blaise¿Draco y Ginny volverán a hablarse algún día¿Sabremos por qué Hermione se comporta así? Y etc.…**

**Ojalá os hayamos creado la suficiente duda como para animaros a leer los próximos capítulos.**

**Sin nada más que decir, **

**Se**** despiden**

**Holly y Sam**

**Twins Sisters**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMARY: Una rica compañía decide celebrar los mundiales de Quidditch Junior¿quiénes serán los elegidos para representar a Inglaterra? C.5: La llegada al hotel, líos con las puertas, pequeñas discusiones y besos robados. **

**Los Mundiales de Quidditch Junior**

**Capitulo 5:**

- ¡¡Mi niña flor!!

La chica, aceptó el abrazo, y además comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara.

- OH, Blaise, te he echado tantísimo de menos…- comenzó a hablar la muchacha separándose un poco para verle-. ¡Estás más alto¡Y más delgado¿Seguro que te alimentan bien? No tienes buena cara, eso sin duda…

- Cariño, no necesito otra madre. Yo te necesito a ti – contestó volviéndola a abrazar-.

Hermione, sin poder soportar más tiempo como Blaise le restregaba su chica, se dio la vuelta y entró en el hotel.

La fuga de la chica no la noto ninguno, ya que estaban demasiado asombrados mirando a "la niña flor".

Ella llevaba su cabello negro recogido en dos coletas altas y con algunos mechones sueltos. Tenía la tez nacarada, los ojos azul brillante. Era de estatura media, tirando a baja, y de peso medio. Sus curvas no estaban muy pronunciadas. La chica vestía una camiseta blanca con el cuello y las mangas negras, con un enorme dibujo de un gato en el pecho, una minifalda negra y unas botas del mismo color. Y, como accesorio, llevaba un calentador para el brazo de color blanco y negro.

- Entiendo que es tu hermanito mayor y todo eso, pero… ¿Qué pasa conmigo, Annick? – le preguntó Draco a la chica que aún abrazaba a su mejor amigo -.

- Hombre, siempre te puedes ir de putas- contestó la morena sacándole la lengua -.

- Venga, después de tanto tiempo sin verte¿solo me dices eso? Como mínimo me podrías dar dinero para pagármelas¿no?

- Draco, tú no haces esas cosas- intervino Blaise-.

- Además, tienes más de mil millones de dólares y ¿le pides dinero a mi pobre hija castigada sin paga para irte con mujeres de la calle?- inquirió un hombre que salía del mismo vehículo que Annick-.

- AH, hola, Nathaniel. ¿Cómo te va?- saludó el castaño fríamente-.

- ¿Sabes? También se dice papá.

- Si, tú lo dices… -después sonrió y abrazó a su padre-.

- Hola, rubio- saludó también el hombre separándose de su hijo y dándole otro abrazo al otro chico-.

- Hola, tío Nate.

- Hola, soy Annick, la hermana pequeña de Blaise¿por qué me miráis tanto? Me pone un poco nerviosa- explicó la chica refiriéndose a Ginny, Angelica y Adam, los que estaban, ya que Andrew se había ido a por las llaves de las habitaciones llevándose consigo a las gemelas que querían quemarle el pelo a Angelica-.

Ginny, al contrario de lo que creía Annick, miraba interesadamente al señor Zabini, que ahora hablaba con su hijo. Un hombre alto, un poco más que Blaise, de tez bronceada, pelo castaño, de ojos azules y bastante joven para tener un hijo de diecisiete años. Él vestía un traje oscuro, camisa azul clara, corbata azul muy oscura y zapatos también negros.

- Hola, padre de mi dios del sexo señor superdotado- Ginny, que había permanecido demasiado tiempo en un segundo plano, apartó bruscamente a su amigo y se puso delante del hombre muy seria-. Soy Ginny.

- Encantado, yo soy Nathaniel Zabini- sonrió el hombre-. Con que dios del sexo señor superdotado¿eh?

- ¡¡¡No es lo que te piensas!!!- exclamó Blaise avergonzado-. Solo nos hemos acostado muchas veces.

El padre de Blaise se rió y alborotó un poco el pelo de su hijo.

- Bueno¿y tú que haces aquí?- le preguntó el señor Zabini-.

- Pues… mira… ¡¡soy premio anual!! Y bueno, como en mi colegio no se fiaban del seleccionador, me han mandado a mí que soy muy buen chico para cuidar a los del equipo- a continuación Blaise le mostró una radiante sonrisa marca Profident-.

- ¿No sois muy pocos en el equipo?

- No. Draco, Ginny y Adam- señaló al nombrado-, son los cazadores, Angelica- también la apuntó-, es la buscadora. Las niñas que se fueron con el entrenador son las golpeadoras y esa castaña tan mona que se fue, es el amor de mi vida y la guardián. ¿Y vosotros?

- ¡¡Soy la cazadora de Francia!!- exclamó emocionadísima Annick-. Tu padre ha venido a traerme porque no se fía de mí.

- Por cierto, este año, como no te he visto y en las cartas no me lo has dicho¿qué tal las notas?- le dijo Blaise a su hermana-.

- Genial, asombrosamente bien, perfecto, pero de verdad, maravillosamente. Repito. ¿Y qué tal tu vida?

- Definitivamente, todo el don para la magia de su familia se lo llevó Blaise – le picó Draco a la chica, que le dio un amistoso puñetazo-.

- AH, por eso estas castigada…- comentó el castaño-.

- ¡No me lo restriegues!

- ¿Qué es eso del amor de tu vida?- preguntó Nathaniel-. ¿No estabas con esta chica?- señaló a Ginny con un gesto de cabeza-.

- No, Ginny solo es mi polvo esporádico, pero yo necesito una relación estable.

- Blaise, eso no deberías decirlo estando yo presente, sobretodo desde que vamos a tener un hijo- el señor Zabini, parpadeó asombrado y miró a su hijo alarmado-. Bueno, eso dice el gilipollas de mi hermano, una fuente de información poco fiable.

Nathaniel rió nervioso, no estaba preparado para ser abuelo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar por aquí mucho tiempo?- inquirió Blaise, disimulando su preocupación, intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con Draco-.

- No, si tu hermana está de verdad en el equipo, me iré enseguida y si todo es mentira, nos iremos los dos- recalcó la palabra dos- enseguida.

- Que poco te fías de mí- Annick miró mal a su padre-. Es verdad, idiota.

- No sé porque, pero creo que te vas a quedar sin tarjeta de crédito- dejó caer el hombre como si nada-.

- ¡¡Pero si ya me quitaste la otra que tenía¡¡No puedes ser tan cruel, señor!!

Blaise sonrió nostálgicamente.

- Papi, venga, tenemos que hablar con el seleccionador, te va a caer muy bien, es una gran persona y me cogió para su equipo…

- Eso dice mucho de él… - ironizó Draco interrumpiéndola-.

Annick lo fulminó con la mirada, cogió a su padre del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el hotel.

- Nos vemos dentro- se despidió Nathaniel-.

- Zabini, eres un puto falso- le atacó Adam cuando los dos ya estaban lejos-.

- ¿Perdón¿Por qué me llamas falso¿Cuándo he hablado contigo?

- Venga, que sí. Que te den- gruñó el hufflepuff antes de irse-.

Angelica miró a Adam, que se alejaba, miró a los presentes y se fue siguiendo a Griffiths sin decir nada.

- ¿Por qué le has mentido a tu padre?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad-.

- ¿Qué dices? Yo no le he mentido, le he dicho la verdad- se defendió el aludido-. Yo soy premio anual, como Hermione. Si no lo sabéis es vuestro problema. Y si estoy aquí es porque os tengo que cuidar.

- Ya, si eso lo sé. Pero¿qué hay de buen chico¿Qué tienes tú de buen chico?

- Cállate, al menos voy a hacerme cargo de nuestro hijo y si eso no es de buen chico… Por cierto¿cuándo pensabas decirme que estas en estado de buena esperanza?

- ¿Qué estoy que?

- Embarazada, inculta- respondió Draco aún picado con Ginny-.

- Venga, anda cariños, vamos dentro- Blaise puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Ginny y el otro en el de Draco y comenzó a andar hacia el hotel-.

Al llegar al hall y no encontrar allí a Andrew and company, decidieron o Blaise decidió, ir a la piscina. Y, como no, todos se encontraban en el lugar.

- Ey, menos mal que llegáis. Estamos hablando del reparto de habitaciones- informó Andrew-. ¿Cómo queréis dormir?

Después de un rato de discusiones, dardos e indirectas sutiles, el reparto de habitaciones estaba hecho. Draco y Blaise; Hermione y Ginny; Jo y Ann, compartirían habitación; mientras que Angelica, Adam y Andrew tendrían una para cada uno.

Luego Andrew repartió las tarjetas magnéticas para las puertas, les dijo que podían tomar toda la Cola- Magic que quisieran (son los patrocinadores, es gratis) y que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Lo más lógico, era que subieran a las habitaciones y todo eso, lo que hicieron todos, pero Blaise vio a su hermana y, junto con Draco, se fue a hablar con ella.

- Hola, niña flor- saludó-. ¿Al final te quedas?

- Si, aunque tu padre está como una puta cabra y quiere quedarse- comunicó Annick poniendo mala cara-.

- ¿Qué?- se alarmó Blaise-. ¡¡¡No puede quedarse!!!

- Eso le he dicho yo, nos cortaría toda nuestra reciente libertad. Pero entonces se le cruzaron los cables y dijo que si se quedaría. Tienes que hablar con él.

- Ya, como si fuera a servir de algo… - se desanimó el castaño-.

- Camélatelo- ordenó la morena-.

- Es tu padre, tú tienes más contacto con él.

- También es él tuyo, es más tuyo que mío. Además, a ti te quiere mucho más.

Draco miraba la escena divertido.

- Ey, ahí viene- informó el rubio-.

- Venga, Nate, sé bueno- Annick empujó levemente a su hermano hacia su padre y su puso a hablar con Draco-. ¿Con cuántas chicas te has liado este año¿Qué tal las clases? Oye¿cómo está tu madre?

El chico se quedó completamente blanco.

- Muerta –respondió secamente-.

- ¿Qué? OH, Draco, lo siento no sabía nada. Perdóname- Annick le abrazó-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- EH, papi – llamó Blaise-.

- ¿Ya no soy Nathaniel? – el hombre le guiñó un ojo-. ¿Qué quieres, hijo?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?

- Que la última vez que me llamaste papi querías que te comprara un avión.

- Pues, ahora que lo dices… tu Lamborghini no esta nada mal.

- Vale, te lo regalo- Nathaniel le lanzó las llaves del coche-.

- En realidad no lo quería, pero gracias- sonrió el chico-. Era otra cosa.

- ¿Otro avión? Lo siento, no malcrió a mis hijos- Blaise alzó una ceja-.

- Estoy muy deprimido- informó poniendo carita de pena-, siento que no confías en mí y eso me duele.

- Nathan, si confío en ti¿qué te hace pensar que no?

- Yo soy muy buen chico, papi, tú lo sabes, y también muy responsable. No entiendo porque no confías en mí – en estos momentos el muchacho estaba ya al borde del llanto-. Es muy duro saber que tu propio padre no se fía de ti.

- Venga, Blaise, no se porque te pones así¿por qué piensas de ese modo?

- Porque claro, vienes aquí con la idea de irte y claro, me ves a mí y claro, ahora te quieres quedar. Para vigilarme y acosarme y controlarme… - Blaise adoptó una postura muy infantil a juego con su forma de hablar-.

- Bueno, tranquilízate. ¿Te molesta que me quede?- preguntó el hombre-.

- No, pero si yo te _quero_ mucho, papi.

- Entonces¿cuál es el problema?

- El problema es que tú no me quieres y claro, te piensas que voy a matar a tu hija en cuanto te des la vuelta. Pero, yo no voy a hacer nada.

- Sé de sobra que nunca matarías a tu hermana y no digas bobadas, si que te quiero.

- Pues¿por qué no te fías de mí¡Hasta la directora de Hogwarts lo hace!

- ¡Si confío en ti!- exclamó Nathaniel-. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

- Dejándome al cuidado de lo que más quiere- dejó caer Blaise aguantando las lágrimas-.

- ¿Quieres que además te dé mi casa?

- Me refería a Annick, pero tú mismo…

- Si te dejo a tu hermana bajo tu cuidado¿quién te cuidará a ti?

- Draco, por supuesto –contestó rápidamente-.

- ¿Y quién le cuida a él?

- Obviamente, Annick. Seremos un círculo de personas que se quieren y se cuidan.

- ¿Qué pensáis hacerle a mi hija?

- ¡Nada! Sé que ha sonado un poco mal, pero es nuestra hermanita pequeña- Blaise sonrió infantilmente-.

- OH, está bien. Prométeme que estarás pendiente de ella.

- Si, te lo juro, papi.

- Eso espero- el señor Zabini sacó su cartera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, la abrió, sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó al chico-. Toma tu tarjeta de crédito.

- Pero esto solo sirve en Francia¿no?

- No, se está extendiendo por toda Europa.

- Vale, muchas gracias- abrazó a su padre-. Ahora sé que de verdad me quieres. Eres el mejor.

- Lo sé – se dirigieron hacia Annick y Draco, que estaban en unos sillones de la recepción del hotel, sentados y sin hablar-.Bueno, cariño, al final he decidido que es mejor que me vaya.

La cara de Annick se iluminó.

- Me voy.

Nathaniel se despidió de sus hijos y de Draco.

- Ah¿sabes, Blaise? – el aludido le miró-. No me extraña que acabaras siendo un Slytherin.

- Me lo tomaré como un piropo- el castaño le guiñó un ojo y el hombre se marchó sonriente-.

- Eres genial, Nate- Annick se levantó y abrazó a su hermano-. ¿Cómo lo has convencido?

- Lo siento, cielo, no puedo revelar mis técnicas. Además¡me ha regalado el Lamborghini plateado! -Blaise enseñó la llave que aún tenía en la mano-.

- Guay, siempre he querido ese coche.

- Ya, pues me lo ha regalado a mí no a ti, pero si te portas bien, te daré una vuelta. Porque se acabó lo de ser una niña de papá, ahora eres una niña de Blaise y hay normas.

- ¿AH, si?- preguntó Annick siguiéndole la corriente-.

- Si, la primera es: nada de chicos; todos son unos cabrones que solo quieren…. Hacerte cosas malas y pecaminosas que van en contra de todas las religiones habidas y por haber. La segunda: nada de salir con chicos; son todos malos, muuuuy malos. La tercera: nada de hablar con chicos; son todos perversos y unos embaucadores…

- Te estas repitiendo, cielo- comunicó la chica riéndose de él-.

- Eso es porque sabe que eres un poco, mucho, corta y no te entran las cosas a la primera. Te lo quiere dejar claro- intervino Draco secamente-.

- Octava – Blaise, ignorando a su hermana y a su amigo, había continuado con su lista-: nada de acercarte a chico; son capaces de secuestrarte. Novena: nada de mirar a chicos; son capaces de hechizar con la mirada. Pensándolo mejor, las voy a escribir y luego te las paso. Aunque, esto tienes que tenerlo claro, al único chico al que puedes hablar, acercarte, mirar, …

- Blaise, no soy tan tonta como te crees, según tú¿a quién puedo acercarme?

- A Draco, y bueno, él no es un chico- el aludido lo miró con una ceja alzada-. Es como tu hermanita mayor con pene.

- OH, genial- Annick agarró a Draco del brazo y comenzó emocionada-: te peinaré, te maquillaré¡¡iremos juntas a comprar ropita!!

- ¡¡¡Así me gusta, como una familia feliz!!!- Blaise dio una palmada y sonrió de forma encantadora-.

Draco se soltó del agarre de la muchacha y se alejó un poco de los dos hermanos.

- En serio, esto tiene que ser contagioso- afirmó-.

- Si, bueno, posiblemente. Venga, enseñarme donde dormís- Annick agarró de un brazo a cada chico. Ante la mirada de Blaise, añadió-. Si, bueno, luego vamos a mi habitación, tontito.

- Annick, pensándolo mejor, creo que lo más conveniente será que no estés a menos de diez metros de cualquier ser que parezca un hombre.

Durante el trayecto en ascensor, de la planta baja al tercer piso, los hermanos Zabini continuaron diciendo bobadas mientras Draco les observaba en silencio.

Al llegar al pasillo vieron que estaba lleno de estudiantes de distintas nacionalidades que gritaban y conversaban alegremente. La mayoría de las puertas estaban abiertas.

Los tres avanzaron hasta estar frente la puerta número 384, la habitación de los dos Slytherins. El castaño intentó abrir la puerta, sin ningún éxito.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- inquirió Blaise mirando a la puerta como si tuviera la respuesta-.

- Yo que sé, saca la varita.

- ¡¡¡OH, la puerta habla!!! Y tiene la voz de Draco. Venga, puerta, ahora habla como yo- el castaño se acercó más a la puerta, tras unos segundos, se alejó y sacó la varita-.

- Eres idiota, estamos en un hotel muggle. ¡Guarda eso!- exclamó Annick-. No querrás meterte en líos y que venga papá a vigilarnos.

Blaise guardó rápidamente la varita.

- ¿No nos dio Andrew unos papeles para abrirla?- preguntó el rubio a su amigo. Él se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó la tarjeta-.

- ¿Esto? Es como una tarjeta de crédito…

- ¡¡Ah, ya sé que hay que hacer!! –exclamó Annick feliz de que por primera vez su hermano no supiera la respuesta a un problema-. Lo he visto cientos de veces en pelis muggles. ¡¡Aunque es más interesante hacerlo con horquillas!! Lástima que hoy no lleve ninguna…

Sin más, le quitó la tarjeta a su hermano y se acercó a la cerradura. Pasó el plástico por la rendija, entre la puerta y el marco, pero nada sucedió. Entonces repitió la operación varias veces.

- Draco, creo que deberíamos ver más pilis muggles- comunicó Blaise en voz baja-.

- Películas, bobo. Películas. Además, si por ti fuera pasaríamos el día pegados al televisor- el chico se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared-.

- Si, pero viendo serie, no películas- se defendió el castaño ojeando a su hermana-.

Una hora después…

Todos seguía casi igual, Draco en el suelo dándose cabezazos contra la pared; Annick seguía intentando abrir la puerta con el mismo método y Blaise observaba su trabajo. A excepción de ellos tres, el pasillo estaba desierto.

- No lo entiendo, en las pelis funciona. ¡Debería estar abierta!- exclamó la morena lloriqueando y, finalmente, dándose por vencida entregó a Blaise la tarjeta que se la guardó-.

- Pues yo no le veo sentido- informó su hermano con ojo crítico-.

- ¡¡Tengo una idea¿Y si le dais una patada?- propuso Draco sin detener sus continuos golpes a la pared-.

- ¡¡¡Siii!!! Eso también funciona siempre en las películas- se emocionó la chica, dando un saltito de emoción. Se apartó de la puerta-. Blaise, tú eres más fuerte. Pega a la puerta, ha sido mala.

El muchacho obedeció y le dio una patada lo más fuerte que pudo. Como resultado, Blaise se puso a dar saltitos con un gesto de dolor en la cara y Draco se reía mientras lo miraba divertido.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! Intenta darle con el hombro.

- Vale, eso si que es una buena idea. Alos dibujos animados les funciona- afirmó el Slytherin-.

Dio unos cuantos paso hacia tras y arremetió contra la puerta. Aunque lo único que consiguió fue hacerse mucho daño, empezar a gritar de dolor y que la risa de Draco aumentara sonoramente.

- Y menos mal que soy yo la tonta de la familia- dejo caer Annick haciéndose oír entre los gritos y las carcajadas-. Que si llega a ser él….

- Pero¿qué cojones estáis haciendo?- de la puerta de enfrente, habitación 383, salió Hermione. Con su sola presencia, hizo que ambos se callasen-.

Blaise la miró embobado de arriba abajo.

- Deberías ir un poco más tapada¿no crees?- preguntó el castaño. La chica vestía una corta camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos-. Hay muchos ojos indiscretos y miles de salidorros.

- ¿Por qué gritabais?- le preguntó Hermione a Draco-.

- Puedes estar enfadada conmigo, pero no me puedes ignorar.

- No sabemos abrir la puerta- contestó el rubio ignorando a Blaise-.

- Cariño, nos tienes que ayudar, no sabemos como entrar en nuestra habitación.

- OH, por supuesto- esta vez la castaña se dirigió a Blaise que sonrió encantado-. Lo haría, enserio, pero… -la sonrisa del chico empezó a borrarse-. ¡¡No me da la gana!!- volvió a entrar en su habitación y cerró de un portazo-.

- Estamos jodidos- sin más Draco volvió a dar golpes con la cabeza en la pared-.

- Es el amor de mi vida, lo que pasa es que ahora estamos pasando una pequeña crisis- aclaró Blaise a su hermana e ignorando completamente al rubio-.

- Primera norma: nada de chicas- repitió Annick-.

- Si, definitivamente es una buena norma. Lástima que sea yo el hermano mayor y no tú.

- Si, lástima.

- ¡Vamos a morir aquí!- gimoteó Blaise ignorando a su hermana-. ¡Es nuestro fin¡Nadie nos va a ayudar!

- ¿Y si despertamos a toda la planta y montamos una macro fiesta?- preguntó emocionada Annick-.

- No funcionaría, estando Granger aquí… Nos pegaría antes de empezarla- apuntó Draco-.

- ¡Vamos a hacerlo!- los otros dos le fulminaron con la mirada-. ¿Por qué lo sugerís si no lo pensabais hacer?

- No, lo que podemos hacer es hacer que Granger y Weasley salgan, entonces, entramos nosotros. Y nos quedamos de ocupas.

- ¡¡¡Si, eso es genial, Draco!!!- exclamó Blaise emocionado-.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y llamó con los nudillos.

- No te pienso abrir, Zabini- canturreó la voz de Hermione tras la puerta-.

- Venga, Hermi, sé buena…- suplicó Blaise hablándole a la puerta-. Me siento raro hablando con una puerta, venga sal.

- Nate, antes te pensabas que la puerta te hablaba¿y ahora se te hace raro?

- Annick¿te recuerdo quién es el genio de mi familia?

- No, gracias, no hace falta- rechazó Annick-.

- Hermione dice- empezó a decir Ginny abriendo la puerta un poco-, que está cansada de oír vuestras chirriantes voces, que os calléis de una maldita vez.

- Pero, Ginny, cielo, no nos puedes dejar aquí, a la intemperie- rogó el castaño-.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. Haber estado en la explicación que nos dieron. No es mi culpa. Si en vez de estar ligando por ahí con extranjeras, hubierais subido, como hicimos los demás, no pasaría nada- la pelirroja fue a cerrar la puerta, pero Blaise puso su pie para impedírselo-.

- Amorcito, no me dejes aquí tirado.

- Aunque yo te dejara pasar, Blaise, no estas solo. A mí tu compañía me molesta, y a Hermione le molestas tú- Ginny intentaba cerrar la puerta-.

- Pero¿qué tengo de malo¡Ni siquiera me conocen!- se ofendió la morena-.

- Annick, se refiere a mí- aclaró Draco levantándose del suelo-.

- Ah, vale. Entonces no pasa nada¿qué le has hecho?

Annick fue ignorada por todos, mientras Hermione, con mala cara, se asomaba por la puerta.

- La cosa es así, u os vais de aquí u os hago crecer una segunda cola- mientras hablaba, comenzó a caminar hacia el chico Zabini-.

- Hermione, no puedes hacer magia, estamos en un hotel muggle.

- ¿A sí? Pruébame- animó la chica. En este momento, Hermione ya había salido completamente de la habitación. Ginny, por si a su amiga se le cruzaban los cables y se le ocurría estrangular a Blaise, dio unos pasos tras ella-.

- Hermione, no puedes hacer magia- repitió el castaño, dando un par de pasos hacia la izquierda, haciendo que ambas hiciesen lo mismo-, no estamos en el colegio.

- Te recuerdo, Zabini, que soy mayor de edad. Puedo hacer toda la magia que quiera.

Disimuladamente, Draco empujó a Annick hacia la habitación y la metió dentro. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Blaise salvó la distancia que había entre él y Hermione y la besó suavemente antes de correr hacia la puerta de la habitación, que su amigo cerró en cuanto entró.

Tras el momento inicial, en el que las dos chicas se quedaron estáticas, por diferentes motivos, en medio del pasillo. Ambas comenzaron a aporrear la puerta para que las abrieran.

Dentro, en la habitación, Blaise y Draco colocaron una mesilla de noche contra la puerta para evitar que la abrieran. Annick cogió una silla, se sentó y encendió la tele.

Después de media hora, las chicas habían sustituido su tarea de dar golpes a insultar de vez en cuando a los chicos. Mientras en el cuarto, las cosas eran, aún, más tranquilas; Annick seguía viendo la televisión, Draco dormía y Blaise se aburría, sentado en la mesilla situada contra la puerta y la cabeza pegada a la madera.

Cansado de esperar, se levantó de un salto, retiró un poco el mueble, abrió la puerta y Hermione se coló dentro antes de que él dijera nada.

- Eres un IMBÉCIL- gritó Hermione dándole golpes con el dedo en el pecho de forma acusadora-. ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE…?

- SHHH- Blaise se puso un dedo en los labios-, Draco está dormido.

La chica, ante la información, parpadeó perpleja.

Blaise, sin pensárselo, de nuevo le dio un beso, esta vez más largo.

- Te pones tan guapa cuando estas confundida…- se explico Blaise. En respuesta, Hermione le golpeó con la mano abierta en la mejilla-.

Blaise le contestó otra vez con un beso.

- Y cuando te enfadas, ahí si que te pones guapa- afirmó el chico sonriéndola-.

La castaña lo agarró por los hombros, lo empujó al exterior y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Blaise se dio la vuelta al oír la suave risa de Ginny.

- Creía que eras más listo- comentó la pelirroja abriendo una de las dos botellas que había ido a buscar-.

- Y lo soy, pero no me he podido resistir. El aburrimiento es muy malo y picarla es muy divertido- se explicó él-. ¿Cola- Magic?

- Todas las que quieras- Ginny le lanzó la otra que llevaba, que Blaise cogió al vuelo-.

- Por lo visto, no soy el único sin habitación, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que Hermione te ha abandonado. Pero… Bueno, si quieres yo puedo compartir la mía contigo…

- Si, ya, claro. ¿Y que pasa con Malfoy?

- No te preocupes, yo puedo dormir con Draco y tú sola, o tú con Draco y yo solo, o Draco solo y tú conmigo. Aunque, no creo que haya problema¿no ves que se ha quedado con Hermione?

Ginny rió, Hermione no tardaría mucho en echar al chico.

- Vale, te enseñaré a abrir la puerta. Pero, nada de sexo- bromeó la muchacha acercándose a la puerta y quitándole la llave a Blaise-.

- OH¡¡¡solo hay que meter la tarjeta por hay!!!- se emocionó-. ¡¡Es más fácil que…!!

- ¡¡Déjalo!! Prefiero no saberlo, Blaise.

El castaño, ahora que ya sabía abrir la puerta, le quitó la llave a Ginny, y empezó a abrirla y cerrarla.

- Vamos, para ya, la vas a romper- le regañó la pelirroja-.

- ¿Y si probamos a abrir con esta llave otra habitación?- Blaise ignoró completamente a su amiga y metió la tarjeta en la habitación de Hermione justo en el momento en el que esta se abría-.

- ¡Ginny, entra ahora mismo!- exclamó la castaña, mientras echaba a un Draco medio dormido y una Annick disgustada. Ginny entró y Hermione volvió a cerrar con un portazo-.

- Tienes una novia muy gilipollas- declaró la morena. Y, ante la sorpresa de su hermano, agarró la tarjeta y abrió la puerta-. Adiós, nos vemos mañana- Annick besó a ambos en la mejilla y se marchó feliz hacia el ascensor-.

Draco, sin dirigirle la palabra a su mejor amigo, entró y cerró de un portazo. Pero, segundos más tarde, Blaise la volvió abrir.

- ¡¡YA SÉ COMO FUNCIONA!!- gritó emocionado-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco despertó se encontró con su amigo desnudo bailando por toda la habitación y dando gritos.

- Blaise¿por qué estás desnudo? Vístete de una puta vez y déjame dormir un rato más.

- ¡No! Llevo despierto desde las mil y tú ahí durmiendo la mona, sin hacerme ningún caso- aunque se empezó a vestir-.

- Así me gusta, buenas noches- el rubio se dio media vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada-.

Blaise terminó de ponerse los pantalones, se subió a la cama en la que el otro dormía y comenzó a saltar encima.

- Venga, levanta ya. Es muy tarde y sé que tienes hambre. Seguro que tienes ganas de ver a la pelirroja… OH, ya lo tengo, es eso, sigues enfadado con ella. Bueno, pues te juro que como no te levantes ahora mismo, te la traigo aquí- añadió en forma de amenaza-.

- Eres un plasta de mierda, déjame en paz- gritó Draco-. Y trae a quien te dé la gana, pero déjame.

- Tienes muy mal despertar, Drakito…

- Yo me levanto, pero cállate.

Poco después, ambos salían camino al restaurante-comedor del hotel. En el pasillo, frente a la puerta de Hermione y Ginny, se encontraron a Adam que golpeaba su puerta. La castaña abrió malhumorada, pero al ver al chico sonrió.

- ¿Bajáis a desayunar?- preguntó el cazador-.

- Si, pero vamos a tardar un poco. Pasa.

- Vale.

Blaise parpadeó varias veces sin estar seguro de lo que había visto.

- ¿Has visto lo mismo que yo?- murmuró atónito-.

- ¿Eh¿Ver el que?- inquirió Draco distraído mirando a un par de americanas muy guapas-.

- ¿Por qué la chica de mis sueños le da bola al tejoncillo ese de mierda?

- OH, vamos, todo el mundo sabe que Griffiths es gay- se inventó el rubio sin quitar la vista de las dos chicas-. Blaise¿qué tal si hacemos amigas?

- ¿Qué? Venga, yo estoy mal con mi novia y tú quieres que le ponga los cuernos.

- Tío, Granger no es tu novia – contestó empezando a flirtear a distancia con las americanas-.

- Dale tiempo al tiempo. Para de una puta vez, tú te tienes que liar con Ginny- y empezó a arrastrar al rubio hacia el ascensor-.

- Yo no me voy a liar con la Weasley- aclaró. Tras unos minutos añadió-: Ella no quiere.

- Para que veas que soy buen amigo, te voy a dar mi opinión.

- ¿Qué opinión?

- Nada, ya no te lo digo.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, vieron el comedor lleno de gente sentada en las mesas que tenían la bandera de su país.

- Siempre he querido ir a Australia- comentó Blaise agarrando de nuevo a su amigo-. Vamos con ellos- le comenzó a arrastrar hacia la mesa de los australianos-.

- Que no, gilipollas. Tenemos que ir a Inglaterra- se resistió el rubio-.

- No, que allí llueve mucho. Mejor vamos a Italia.

- Que no, que tenemos que ir a nuestra mesa.

- Vamos a Francia y controlamos a Annick.

- Que no, que tenemos que ir a Inglaterra- repitió de nuevo Draco-. Además, Annick no está.

- A Inglaterra no, llueve mucho…

- Haz lo que te venga en gana- Draco se fue a la mesa de su país, en la que estaban sentados Andrew, Angelica y las gemelas-. Buenos días.

Poco después llegó Blaise discutiendo con Hermione y Ginny hablando con Adam.

- ¿Qué tengo de malo, si soy supergenial?- indagó Blaise-.

- ¿Cómo? La pregunta estaría mejor formulada si dijeras lo que no tienes de malo.

- Venga, no me jodas. ¿Por qué le das bola a ese gilipollas…

- ¡Eh, que estoy delante!- exclamó Adam dándose por aludido-.

- ..y a mí no?- preguntó sin hacer caso al hufflepuff-.

- Porque no me caes bien, no me gustas y ya te lo he dejado claro varias veces- contestó la castaña-.

- ¿Y si no te gusto, porque te acostaste conmigo? Además, es imposible que te caiga mal.

- Eso fue un error y nunca se va a repetir. Encima eres un falso y un mentiroso, tienes novia y andas por ahí tirándote a otras- gritó Hermione furiosa-.

- Pero¿de dónde…?

- No, no quiero oír tus falsas excusas. Me das igual, Blaise Zabini- la castaña se dio la vuelta y miró a Ginny-. Vamos a desayunar fuera.

- Vale, vente Adam.

- Ey, que necesitáis un permiso para salir- dijo Andrew-.

- ¿Nos da permiso para salir?- preguntó Ginny mirándole-.

- Claro.

- Ey, Granger- gritó Blaise, cuando las chicas y Griffiths se estaban yendo. La castaña se dio la vuelta para mirarlo-.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Se acercó deprisa a ella y le dio un buen morreo.

- Nada, solo para que no te olvides de mí en el desayuno- sonrió Blaise-. Ginny, cuídamela bien y no dejes que se acerque ningún tío- añadió alejando a Adam de su castaña-.

Ginny agarró a Hermione antes de que a ella le entraran ganas de matar al castaño y la empujo hacia la salida.

La muchacha se deshizo de su amiga y aceleró el paso.

Cuando Adam y la pelirroja la alcanzaron, Hermione estaba estática, parada a unos metros de la salida del hotel.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny, haciéndola reaccionar. La castaña se escondió detrás de Adam-.

- ¿Qué cojones…?- empezó a decir-.

- Hola, Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Holaaaa****!! Bueno esta vez nadie puede quejarse, hemos tardado muy poco en actualizar. Esperamos que os haya gustado el capítulo y que os hayamos dejado suficiente incógnita (¿de quien será el "Hola, Hermione"?).**

**Esto empieza a ser una tradición, prometemos que el próximo capítulo no se acabará con la aparición de un personaje.**

**Gracias a Kirara, noe (que, por cierto, acertó con Annick), Akane-chan-yuna y dana.malfoy2, por sus maravillosos reviews.**

* * *

**Hola, debido a la falta de review, decidimos editar el capítulo. Queremos saber si de verdad os gusta la historia, ya que en el capítulo anterior recibimos muy pocos comentarios y en este no hemos tenido ninguno. Ya que escribir un fic ocupa tanto espacio como tiempo, sino gusta, procederemos a borrarlo para dedicarnos a otras cosas o historias. Esperamos recibir noticias antes del 27/07/07, fecha en la que borraremos el fic entero. **

* * *

**Sin nada más que decir, **

**Se**** despiden**

**Holly y Sam**

**Twins Sisters**


End file.
